The Daughter
by inuyashagirl5
Summary: A training session for Yusuke and Co. could prove to be more than they bargained for. Hiei loses himself in an emotion he had never truly felt...love and the girl he falls for, well she's the daughter. Please R&R! Rated for language! COMPLETE!
1. Who The Hell Are You Calling Grandma?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter One: Who The Hell Are You Calling Grandma?

It was relaxing afternoon. The weather was calm and delightful. Breezes danced around the five people walking up the steps to a temple of a psychic known as Genkai. Leading the way was the Spirit Detective Yusuke Urameshi, a regular pupil of the psychic herself. Next to him walked Kuwabara, a tall ugly ape of man with whom Yusuke often used as a punching bag. Behind them were Kurama, Botan and the ever moody Hiei. He was still sulking at having to follow Yusuke and the others for training he felt he could do himself. Of course, Koenma had threatened to shorten Hiei's roaming area of the city or worse, imprisonment if he didn't tag along.

Botan skipped up ahead of them and stopped before Yusuke and Kuwabara. Both men looking at her like she was a weird alien. She laughed playfully.

"She's in a good mood." Kuwabara frowned. Yusuke grunted and continued his ascent of the many steps still before them. He ignored Botan and her perky disposition, leaving Lady Death quite aggravated. After a "Hmpf!" Botan followed along quietly again. She knew what the group was in for, but now she would just simply forget that she knew anything.

Breathing a sigh of relief as he reached the top step, Yusuke stretched a bit and turned to the others. They stopped to listen as he opened his mouth to speak, and as he did, a startling roar screeched in the clearing before them.

"That was not human." Kurama commented before chasing after the others to where the noise had been heard. There eyes were surprised to find a short and slender woman fighting against six demons that were much larger than she was. Two demons already lay slaughtered on the ground behind her.

Yusuke chuckled a bit, watching who he believed to be Genkai once again regaining her youth during the use of her spirit energy. Although her tactics confused the young spirit detective a bit. Her style was slower than normal and it looked as she had made daggers out of pink spirit energy. Shrugging he sat back on the ground and watched the fight continue.

She concentrated on the largest one first. A monstrous and hideous demon that stood at least eight feet tall with blue scaly skin and claws as long as a butcher knife blade. He was no challenge for the woman as she chucked one of her spirit energy daggers into its throat and then sliced its head off with the other.

Kurama glanced at Hiei when he heard him give a short laugh at the violent display of aggression. Hiei shrugged his friend's glance off and watched what he deemed to be a most intriguing match.

Two new daggers had formed in her tiny, thin hands. A smirk playfully danced onto her delicate rosy lips. A shorter, green demon with horns held her arms back and she extended the dagger's length to pierce through the sides of the demon's skin. Flicking a pink curl from her face, she gracefully dodged an attack from another demon. She hadn't seen him coming, but she could sense his advance and she flipped quickly out of the demon's path. The daggers flew again, bursting into bright balls of energy and capturing its victim in a torturous and agonizing death. Again a laugh escaped Hiei's lips.

After disposing of the remaining demons, the young woman rose to her feet and dusted herself off. She turned her attention to the group that had stopped to watch. She narrowed her eyes at the group and her focus rested on Yusuke when he chuckled.

"What the hell are you looking at?" she yelled to the group.

"We were watching your technique, grandma. You seem a bit rusty!" Yusuke replied with a grin. The young woman was not amused.

"Grandma? Who the hell are you calling grandma?" she shrieked angrily. Her blues eyes sparkled with fury, "Come say that to my face jackass!"

"Alright, old hag, I've been needing to stretch my muscles after that long climb up the stairs." Yusuke stretched his arms over his head and cracked his neck.

"Old hag!! You bastard!!" the girl prepared herself for the fight.

"Um...Yusuke?" Kurama touched the spirit detective's shoulder.

"It's alright, Kurama. I can handle this." He smirked confidently. Kurama stepped back and Hiei joined him.

"He has no idea, does he?" Hiei spoke coldly. Once again Yusuke was heading into a battle with someone he knew nothing about, "Hn, it serves him right."

"I don't know who you are, little boy, but you are going to pay for insulting me!" the girl yelled.

"Whoa, grandma, did you forget you memory pills today or something?" Yusuke stood before her. He was still oblivious to the actual truth.

"Don't call me grandma fucking jerk!" she screamed and was before Yusuke in an instant, her fist connecting to the right side of his face. His body was thrown back like a rag doll, slamming into trees before coming to a stop near the top of the steps.

"How long has this been going on?" Genkai stepped next to Botan.

"Just a few moments. Yusuke thinks he's fighting you." Botan smiled, "He's finding out who she is the hard way."

Yusuke was already back on his feet and dodging more fearsome attacks from the lively pink haired woman. His fist connected with her chin in a sharp uppercut. Her small body flew backward and she flipped out of it to land safely on her feet.

"Urameshi don't hit her! She's a girl!" Kuwabara yelled, remembering his honor code when it came to fighting ladies. Yusuke's attention shifted to the loud mouthed monkey boy and a realization hit him when Genkai shook her head disapprovingly. He had dropped his guard and the girl sent him flying with one solid kick to his abdomen. He landed ten feet back from where he had been standing.

"That's enough, Etsuko." Genkai replied with a devious smile, "I think the dimwit has had enough."

"He's lucky you are here because I was this close to beating the shit out of him!" she motioned the closeness with her thumb and index finger. There was barely a centimeter between them.

"Okay, somebody please explain to me what the hell is going on here?" Yusuke rose, his arm clenching the tenderized area of his stomach.

"You idiot! I could have killed you!" Etsuko yelled. She turned from the group and headed into the temple, "I'm going to take a bath, mother! I'll be done in an hour! Stupid demons, my fucking hands are covered in their putrid blood!"

Etsuko disappeared into the large temple. Yusuke turned to face his teacher. His face held confusion and a bit of laughter escaped him.

"Did she just call you mother?" he asked. Genkai narrowed her eyes on the boy and he swallowed hard.

"Yes, numbskull, she did just call me mother." Genkai turned to Botan, "I assume you didn't tell them?"

"After the silent treatment they gave me on the way up here, I guess it just sort of slipped my mind. Oops!" Botan covered her mouth to suppress a giggle.

"You knew about this, Botan?" Yusuke was full of anger. Genkai slapped his face, "What was that for, Genkai?"

"Etsuko was right! You are lucky she didn't kill you!" Genkai turned and stormed off, stopping only once to motion for them to follow.

"Why didn't you tell us you have a daughter?" Yusuke asked, rubbing his cheek and walking alongside his mentor, "How old is she?"

"I didn't tell you because it wasn't your business and she's seventeen." Genkai snapped, "You'll each have your own room while you're here. I suggest you take tonight to relax. Tomorrow all five of you will begin excessive training and I don't tolerate slackers!"

"Um...five of us?" Botan asked meekly.

"Not you, Botan. Etsuko will be training with the boys." Genkai replied, "And lose your honor code about hitting girls, Kuwabara. You will be facing off against Etsuko at times and she won't take the match lightly."

"What? I'm gonna have to hit her?" Kuwabara was shocked.

"Don't be a sniveling crybaby!" Genkai yelled, "I won't tolerate that either."

"Then this shall prove to be a most interesting visit, Genkai." Kurama smiled politely and followed the others inside.


	2. A Morning Swim With A Challenge

Disclaimer: Nope....I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho....but I wish I could

Chapter Two: A Morning Swim With A Challenge

Dinner was filled with the usual chatter and witty banter between Yusuke and Kuwabara. Etsuko and Genkai sat opposite from each other. Hiei took in the observation of just how much Etsuko resembled her mother, with the exception of her eyes. Genkai's being a pale pink, Etsuko's were a vibrant shade of blue. Hiei hadn't seen blue eyes as bright as hers. Etsuko's gaze fell upon his and she scowled.

"Keep it up, demon and I'll poke that extra eye of yours right out!" she spoke coarsely. Hiei averted his eyes and stared at the wall. How did she know of the Jagan eye?

"Etsuko, will you be studying this evening?" Genkai questioned her offspring, taking a big sip of tea before looking up to meet her eyes.

"Yes, after dinner." Etsuko replied, "Botan said she would assist me."

"Good." Genkai nodded.

"Studying?" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "It's summer vacation. Why would you need to study?"

"What I do with my free time is none of your concern, idiot." Etsuko rose from her seat. She brushed a stray pink curl from her face, "Besides, you'll see soon enough."

Yusuke stood to confront her, but she was already leaving the room and Genkai was giving him evil glares for him to take his seat.

"It would be wise of you Yusuke to clear your mind for tomorrow's training. I'm very sure that Etsuko sees you as a challenge." She stated and sipped her tea again.

"That's fine with me. I like a challenge." Yusuke sat.

"If you don't mind me, I'm off to help Etsuko!" Botan said with a giggle. Hiei rolled his eyes at her perkiness.

"Genkai, how does Etsuko know of Hiei's Jagan eye?" Kurama spoke just after Botan left, "Has she seen us fight before?"

"You could say that." Genki rose, "I think all of you should go to bed soon."

Hiei wandered down the long temple hallways towards the room that would be his for the time being. He hated being there, but now at least he had something to entertain him. Etsuko's power had been suppressed during the fight with the demons. He could tell when she focused more energy in the few attacks on Yusuke. The girl had her secrets and he wanted to know them.

The sound of someone typing on a keyboard brought Hiei back from his thoughts. He stopped by the room the sound came from. The door was open a few inches and Hiei glanced in. Sitting at a computer, Etsuko was typing at a high speed. She stopped briefly and pushed the play button on the VCR. Scenes from the dark tournament played out before her and to Hiei's eyes. Etsuko was watching the match between Bui and Hiei. She paused the tape right before Hiei let loose the dragon of the darkness flame. She studied the expression in Hiei's eyes before typing something on her computer.

Hiei watched her with even more curiosity than before. She was studying him, learning everything she could from a very important match he had put his life on the line for. She pushed play again and sat back, a small smirk crossing her lips as she watched the dragon tear across the stadium. The tape got blurry and she pushed stop with an angry sigh.

"Stupid demon." She mumbled and tossed the tape onto a shelf, "It's because of him that I can't watch Yusuke at his best. That's okay, I'll draw his best out on my own. Isn't that right demon?"

Her eyes met with Hiei's. He stepped in from the dark hallway and faced her. Her face was cold and angry. He made sure that his matched.

"What do you hope to learn from that tape?" he asked, knowing that she hadn't seen the whole match.

"What's the matter? Not used to seeing yourself fight?" Etsuko stood. Hiei averted his eyes. He hadn't noticed her sleeping attire of a purple tank top and matching underwear. She laughed at him and he refocused his eyes on hers, "You shouldn't be snooping around here. You are only a guest."

"I wasn't snooping foolish girl." Hiei snapped angrily.

"Get out of my room, stupid demon." Etsuko stepped before him and glared up into his dark eyes, "This is my room and you're not welcomed."

She went to shove him hard and he dodged, slipping silently to one side. She sighed quietly. She knew this one would be a handful.

"Hn, stupid girl, you never answered my question." Hiei glared at her.

"I don't ever remember anyone telling me I had to answer your question you fucking jackass." Etsuko turned. She was going to change her tactics, "I am going to bed. If you're staying then close the door. If not, then leave."

She climbed slowly into her bed and glanced back. Hiei was gone. She smiled to herself. It worked every time.

"You're up early." Botan smiled as she met Etsuko in the hallway. It was barely after sunrise and Etsuko was dressed in a skimpy black bikini and a pale blue wrap around skirt, "Are you going swimming?"

"I do every chance I get. You should join me." Etsuko replied, "You do have a bathing suit, right?"

"Yeah, but I didn't think I'd actually need it." Botan giggled.

"Hurry up and change. I'll wait for you here." Etsuko leaned against the wall and watched Botan hurry to her room. A few moments later she returned dressed in a light pink bikini and a towel wrapped around her waist.

The pond was nestled in the back of the temple. It's crystal clear water made Botan sigh with amazement. The place was beautiful. With no word said, Etsuko dashed past the bubbly blue haired girl and dove into the frigid water. Coming up for air, Etsuko motioned for Botan to join her. When Botan refused, Etsuko laughed evilly before splashing.

"Etsuko!" Botan shrieked, "You jerk!"

"Now you have two choices, Botan! One, you can come in on your own. Or two, I will throw you in myself!" Etsuko yelled.

"That's not fair, Etsuko!"

"Sure it is!"

The yelling woke Hiei from a somewhat peaceful slumber. He heard laughing and splashing. He grumbled as he rolled himself out of bed and stumbled to the window. Looking down he noticed Botan being chucked into the pond by a much shorter Etsuko. His eyes grew wide for each girl wore the most revealing outfit her had ever seen on a human female. Etsuko stretched her arms over her head before diving into the water again.

"She certainly doesn't have a body like Genkai." Hiei sighed and jumped onto the windowsill to watch the two girls swim around.

"So, what do you think?" Etsuko splashed Botan again.

"You come out here every morning?" Botan asked, "This place is so serene and quiet. I don't think anything could disrupt this peacefulness."

That was until a loud yell of cannonball was heard and Yusuke and Kuwabara were diving right in. The girls shielded their eyes from the splashing water. Both of them cursing under their breaths about the two of them being idiots.

"Fucking bastards!" Etsuko yelled, "Next time warn us before you do that!"

"I thought the yell of cannonball would be enough of a warning." Yusuke smirked playfully.

"I don't get it, why are you two up this early?" Etsuko asked, "I thought you idiots would sleep through most of the day."

"We would have if he didn't wake us up." Kuwabara said and pointed behind Etsuko. Kurama sat quietly on the large boulder at the edge of the pond. He had on blue shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Didn't know you were there, fox. That's quite sneaky of you." Etsuko swam over to the rock and climbed out. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. She looked back at them and glared, "What the hell is your problem?"

"You are not Genkai's daughter!" Yusuke exclaimed in disbelief, "No, there is no way that you can be related to her!"

"You keep telling yourself that moron." Etsuko rolled her eyes and sat next to Kurama, "You guys seem to be missing someone. Where's shorty?"

"You know you shouldn't make fun of his height. You are shorter than him." Yusuke said pointedly, "Besides he'd probably beat you up. He wouldn't care if you were a girl or not. Then again, any of us could probably beat you."

"I accept the challenge." Etsuko stood and wrapped her pale blue skirt around her waist and tied a loose knot, "All the three of you stand on this rock with me."

"All three of us?" Kurama looked up at her. She nodded and he sighed, "Alright then."

"Come on you two. Botan you might want to back off a bit. This could get messy." Etsuko smirked and allowed Yusuke and Kuwabara to climb up onto the rock, "I challenge you three to push me off this rock and into the water."

"Are you serious?" Yusuke stared at her in disbelief, "That's not a challenge."

"Oh, but it is. You'll see." Etsuko smiled like a devil. Her first target was Kuwabara. The damn oaf would be the easiest to get into the water. She leaned forward and pretended to slip, falling into Kuwabara. Her barely covered breasts made contact with his exposed stomach. He jumped back, just like she knew he would, and fell into the water. Leaning back a bit she pretended to catch her balance by leaning against Kurama. Using his body as a strong point, she lifted off of him, kicking Yusuke hard in the face. He stumbled a bit and Etsuko was there to trip him and shove him hard in the water. She turned and faced the last opponent.

"Kick her ass, Kurama!" Yusuke yelled, slicking his wet hair back and away from his face which was now red with anger.

"Well, well, fox." She cooed, "Dare to try?"

"You use your womanly charm to help you succeed. Some people might get the wrong impression of you." Kurama smiled politely, "But, yes, I do dare to try."

"Very well then." She smirked again and then threw the first punch at his stomach. He blocked it and grabbed her wrist, twisting her arm around her back. He pushed her forward toward the water. Yusuke and Kuwabara cheered. Etsuko smiled again. She caught her balance enough to manage a high back flip, landing quietly behind her challenger. Kuwabara gasped in shock and Yusuke grumbled. There was no way she would go in that easily. A thorny vine caught her waist and she looked back to Kurama. He gave an apologetic smile and pulled her forward, the thorns cutting into her flesh as he did. She winced from the pain, and prepared for the fall into the water.

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you." Kurama whispered sweetly.

"Don't be." Etsuko replied and he shoved her into the water, only to feel himself falling as well. They splashed into the water at the same time. Kurama came up for air first and Etsuko followed. He looked at her with confusion. He had no idea how he got pulled in. She reached for his wrist and pulled the fabric off and held it up. It was the skirt she had been wearing through the fight. He had never noticed how it got there.

"May I ask how you did that?" he inquired. He really was surprised.

"I guess you're not the only one who is sneaky, fox." She smirked again, "It's my little secret. Maybe someday I'll show you."

Etsuko turned away from the group. A small figure caught her attention from above. She glanced up, meeting Hiei's eyes. Kurama joined her side and looked up as well.

"He's been up there the whole time." He spoke quietly, "I suppose he's studying your movements."

"My movements?" Etsuko looked up at Hiei again, "You fucking pervert!"

Hiei shook his head and jumped down from the window and out of sight. Kurama gave a nervous laugh.

"I didn't mean those movements." He explained, "I meant your fighting movements. He knows nothing of your technique."

"Then he should have come down and joined us." Etsuko frowned, and turned to Kurama, "Thank you, fox. I look forward to having a real fight with you next time."

"You keep calling me that. How come?" Kurama questioned her as he followed her out of the water. It had been the fourth time she called him fox.

"That is what you are, right?" Etsuko asked, "I guess it's just another of my little secrets, fox. Breakfast will probably be served soon. We should head in to eat before my mother puts us to work."

"Very well." Kurama watched her walk away. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan joined him shortly after.

"That cannot be Genkai's daughter." Yusuke was watching Etsuko walk away, "Who knew the old hag could produce such an offspring?"

"Pig." Botan spat and walked away.

"Who knew Botan looked so good in so little?" Kuwabara shrugged.

"Yeah, who knew?" Yusuke agreed.

"I can hear you, ya know!" Botan turned and screamed before storming inside.

"Women, who knew they could be so evil?" Kuwabara spoke as they started into the temple.

"What are you complaining about? One of those evil women practically threw herself at you." Yusuke chuckled, "She sure knows how to use what she's got."

"I think there's more to her than we know of. She's certainly not the innocent type. I think it would be wise to not take her so lightly." Kurama walked inside, leaving the other two to stop and ponder his comment.


	3. Training Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the cute characters in it...

Chapter Three: Training Day

Yusuke glared at the two girls sitting on the grass off to the side. Botan had a notebook and Etsuko a sketch pad. He grumbled to himself. He wouldn't get to challenge Etsuko and take revenge for their past two encounters. The girls giggled and he shot them and angry glare. They smiled at him and waved.

"Stupid girls! Quit staring!" he yelled in frustration. It only made the girls giggle harder.

Genkai arrived with Kurama and Hiei a short moment later. She motioned for Etsuko to approach her. Etsuko set her sketch pad down and walked over.

"Your pick." Genkai said quietly. Etsuko smirked and glanced at the four fighters standing there.

"Well, mother, if you insist." She pointed to Kurama, "How about fox and Kuwabara. I have a feeling this fight will end quickly, but Kuwabara needs the training."

"You two go sit over there with them." Genkai pointed to the sidelines.

"What's going on here, grandma? Why is Etsuko not fighting today?" Yusuke asked in annoyance.

"Are you challenging me?" Etsuko turned and stepped before him, "Are you still mad that I kicked your ugly face this morning?"

"That's right stupid girl!" he glared down hard into her face. Her bright blue eyes swelled with tears and she pouted, "Oh, what are you gonna cry now? I'm sorry, Etsuko I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

His eyes softened and she smiled sweetly, exactly what she wanted him to do. She punched him hard in the stomach, making him fall over backwards.

"Silly, Yusuke. You are so easily deceived." Etsuko took her place next to Botan and picked her sketch pad back up.

"Get up, Yusuke." Hiei kicked the spirit detective. He rolled his eyes as Yusuke stumbled to his feet. They joined the girls on the side.

"You two listen to me." Genkai stepped in between Kurama and Kuwabara, "There is no going overboard. I can't bring anyone back from the dead. I suggest you stick to hand to hand combat."

Kuwabara charged first, running in like a madman. Etsuko rolled her eyes at his pathetic display. He had no defense and Kurama easily dodged the simple attack. He staggered a bit and caught his balance only to be punched in his head by Kurama. The tall boy fell backwards. Kurama was at his side, kicking him in the ribcage. Etsuko stood and approached them.

"Hang on a minute." She shook her head and shoved Kurama back, "Stand up, Kuwabara."

"Etsuko, what are you doing?" Kuwabara strained, holding his sore ribs.

"This is wrong." She replied, "He's coming with me. Fox, you can fight one of the other two. We'll be inside."

"Genkai, can she do that?" Kurama asked as Etsuko forced Kuwabara back into the temple.

"She does what she wants." Genkai sighed and watched as well, "I can't control what she does. I don't have the right to."

"Genkai?" Kurama's voice was gentle. She shook her head.

"Hiei, why don't you fight Kurama?" Genkai stated, "Botan, continue writing for Etsuko."

Inside, Etsuko shoved Kuwabara into a training room. He looked at her as she removed her purple shirt and cracked her knuckles. He backed away protesting.

"Oh, no. I'm not fighting you, Etsuko." He replied, "I don't fight girls."

"You fucking moron. We're not fighting. I'm teaching." She snapped, "Your style is horrendous. You flail your arms too much and you lack any possible defense. You may have survived through the dark tournament, but it was on sheer luck and stupidity."

"Hey, that's not true!"

"What the hell was that out there then? You know fox is stronger and faster than you! Yet you still blindly charged at him!" she fixed her pink hair into a tight bun on her head, "I've been training since I was three. I think it is time to show you how to defend yourself from someone like fox."

"Wow, did Genkai train you for all those years?"

"Yeah, right! That old hag!" Etsuko scoffed, "This is the first time I've met her in person."

"I don't get it."

"I don't suppose you would." Etsuko stepped next to him, "Are you ready? I'm not gonna go slowly. You'll have to keep up with what I teach you."

"I'll do my best." Kuwabara nodded.

"Hiei, you are distracted." Kurama dodged his friend's attack, "What is bothering you?"

"Quit talking and fight, fox." He snapped. Kurama raised an eyebrow.

"You and Etsuko both call me that."

"Yeah, so what?"

"I don't understand why she does."

"She's been studying tapes from the dark tournament. She probably saw you as Youko."

"That would certainly explain a lot." Kurama dodged another attack, "But that doesn't explain your problem."

"I don't have a problem." Hiei punched Kurama's face and jumped back before Kurama could counterattack. Kurama steadied himself for another attack by Hiei.

"That's enough." Genkai's voice called out, "You two should rest awhile. Well, dimwit, it seems that I'll have to be your opponent today."

"Don't make yourself have a heart attack old lady." Yusuke stood and stretched.

"I won't."

"No, no, like this, Kuwabara." Etsuko showed him the proper stance and he sighed as he remembered, "This should do for today. It's so hot out. We should go swimming again."

"Shouldn't we see what the others are doing?" Kuwabara asked. Etsuko shrugged then pointed to the window.

"You should be able to watch them from over there."

Walking to the window, Kuwabara leaned out to watch the fight. His eyes opened wide with the excitement of the situation.

"Yusuke's fighting with your mom!" he yelled back. Etsuko rushed to the window and looked out.

"What?" she stared in amazement at how fast the two fighters were. She laughed as Yusuke ducked out of the way of Genkai's kick only to be punched instead, "I wish I had my sketch pad."

"Do you always draw?" Kuwabara looked over to her as she jumped onto the windowsill.

"If I get the chance to. It was one of my many studies I had as a child." Etsuko sighed, "I like to use many of my talents in my studies. I'm so flexible because of my training as a fighter and as a dancer."

"A dancer, huh? What type of dancer?"

"Not the type perverted boys like you like to think about." She retorted and laughed when he frowned, "Sorry about that, Kuwabara. Sometimes, guys just piss me off."

"I'm sorry if I did." Kuwabara shifted his attention back to the fight, "Who do you think will win."

"Yusuke has my mother's technique now. It's likely he'll be the victor if this were a real fight, however, this is just a small challenge. My mother will use her wits, something Yusuke obviously doesn't have much of."

"Urameshi is a pretty tough fighter. I should know he uses my face as a punching bag."

"Kuwabara, what can you tell me about Hiei? He is so much different than the rest of you." Etsuko eyed Hiei off on the sidelines. It was her first time seeing him without a shirt on.

"Shorty has a bad attitude. I wouldn't get on his bad side. I'm sure he'd beat up innocent kitties if they looked at him the wrong way."

"But is he really strong?"

"Yeah, he's strong and fast."

Etsuko looked down again and her eyes met with Hiei's. She shook her head. That one was definitely a mystery. He snapped his head to the side breaking the stare.

"Fuck you, Hiei!" Etsuko screamed down at him. His eyes came back to find hers and they were like fiery daggers. This made her smile, "What's your problem shorty? Cat got your tongue?"

"Etsuko, are you trying to get yourself killed?" Kuwabara stepped away from the window, "Hey, I thought we were going swimming?"

"Okay, Kuwabara." She broke from Hiei's glare and jumped down from the window, "Let's go then."

"It seems like Etsuko's trying to provoke you." Kurama laughed gently. Hiei stood and started walking away. He needed time to think.

"Where's he going?" Yusuke approached him, holding the right side of his face where he had been punched.

"He's frustrated, Yusuke. He finds Etsuko to be a challenge and he can't help but want to fight her." Kurama nodded as Genkai and Botan joined them, "He's trying really hard not to just attack her."

"How cute! They find each other to be a rival!" Botan clapped her hands together.

"How is that?" Yusuke looked confused and Botan giggled.

"Well, Etsuko is looking forward to certain battles. Especially the one with Hiei. Hiei, on the other hand, wants to find out where her strengths and weaknesses are. He knows nothing about her."

"I hope he doesn't assume that she is anything like me. He'll be in for a big surprise when she reveals her true style." Genkai bowed her head and walked away.

"You guys should go take showers! You stink!" Botan laughed and ran after Genkai.

Hiei heard the sound of splashing water and Etsuko's laughter. Glancing around the corner he found Etsuko and Kuwabara sitting on the rock and splashing their feet in the water. He snuck closer and listened to their conversation.

"So, tell me about Yukina." Etsuko spoke. Hiei's eyes widened, "Is she nice?"

"Yeah, she's really sweet." Kuwabara smiled with a dreamy look in his eyes. Hiei was ready to slice his head off with his katana, "She's polite and gentle and caring."

"And you love her?" Etsuko asked as she rose to her feet on the rock.

"I have loved her since I first laid my eyes on her." He answered, "What about you? Do you love someone?"

"I used to, but we're only friends now." She dove into the water and came up for air, "Maybe you know him. He was in the dark tournament. I believe he was the fox's opponent."

"He must have lost if he faced Kurama. Kurama didn't lose too many matches." Kuwabara said smugly, "Hey, who is he?"

"That doesn't matter now." Etsuko replied. Hiei eyed her suspiciously. She climbed back onto the rock, "Tell me more about Yusuke's girlfriend. What was her name again?"

"Oh, Keiko. She's pretty tough for a girl."

"Are you saying girls can't be tough?"

"Oh, no, that's not what I meant!" he jumped to his feet, "I didn't mean it like that! It's just that Keiko isn't a fighter like you and she spends most of her time studying and stuff!"

"Calm down, Kuwabara." Etsuko giggled. Hiei rolled his eyes, "Let's have a diving contest. You can dive right?"

"Yeah, I can dive."

"Good, the first one to the other side of the pond wins."

"Wins what?"

"I'll take that into consideration if you win." Etsuko nodded, "Ready?"

A few seconds after she said go, Etsuko found herself being shoved from behind and falling head first into the water. Kuwabara dived and swam with all of his might to the other side. Etsuko glared back at the rock and the person standing on it.

"I'm sorry. Did I make you fall?" Hiei said with a smirk. The furious look on her face was priceless and he was happy he had stooped so low to see her like this. She pulled herself onto the rock and confronted him.

"You could have hurt me you know!" she glared up into his crimson eyes.

"That was my intention." He retorted still holding his smirk. Etsuko sighed and stretched her arms over her head. Reaching for her loose, wet pink hair she twisted and squeezed the water out. Her eyes never left Hiei's. Finally she broke the gaze and turned to Kuwabara.

"Hey, Kuwabara, I have a great idea to compensate you for your win! I'm gonna go talk to my mother about it now." She turned and stopped next to Hiei, "I'm sure he'd be quite happy and a much stronger fighter if your sister were here."

She left Hiei staring at her back as she walked into the temple wrapping a towel around her waist as she went.

A/N: That's a bit longer....anyways as I was researching, I realized that Yusuke's mom is named Atsuko...Oops...oh well, Yusuke's mom will not be appearing anywhere in this story so my character Etsuko will be just fine...or will she? Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!!


	4. Visitors And Anger

Disclaimer: I do not own....sigh....Yu Yu Hakusho....damn...

Chapter Four: Visitors and Anger

Hiei stormed into the temple after Etsuko. There was no way that he was going to allow her to bring Yukina here. That baboon didn't deserve to see his sister. She was not a prize to be won in some dumb little diving contest. Etsuko would pay dearly if she made that mistake.

He searched with his Jagan eye and found her with Botan and Genkai. He raced to where they were. Etsuko was being helped onto the ferry woman's oar. She had already managed to get dressed and prepare to leave. They started to take off into the air and Hiei hastily pulled Etsuko off and let her fall to the floor. Landing on her rear end, Etsuko grimaced as the pain shot through her back. She leaned forward onto her hands and knees and rubbed her sore butt. The sight Hiei took in from his angle caused him a bit of discomfort and he turned away. Why did she have to wear a skirt?

"You jerk!" she was red with anger. She turned to Hiei and slapped his face. This was not wise as she quickly found out when his katana was at her throat. Her eyes widened, but she remained silent.

"I have no quarrel with killing you." His voice was low and monotone. He pressed the blade closer to her neck as she laughed. That was a response he wasn't prepared for. The sword drew a bit of blood and stained the blade.

"If you wanted to fight with me, Hiei, you could have just asked." She replied. He lowered his katana and gave her an annoyed glare. She put her fingers to her throat and wiped a bit of the blood away, "It's been awhile since I've seen my own blood."

"If you want to see more of it, then by all means, go and get Yukina." He snapped. Etsuko only smiled.

"What makes you think I was going to get Yukina?" she put her hands on her hips and pouted. He hated her pout, "For your information, we were going to get someone else."

"I don't believe you."

"Nobody said you had to." She stepped closer.

"Get out of my face, woman."

"What are you afraid of, shorty?"

"Hn."

"That was a great response. Surely you didn't think of that yourself, did you?"

"I am not in the mood for your childish antics, girl." He turned to leave.

"Fine, then I'll just leave now to get Yukina." He turned back angrily and grasped her shoulder hard.

"Why do you feel it necessary to cross me?"

"Why not?"

"You are not amusing."

"Neither are you! What the hell if your problem anyway? Why the fuck did you throw me off that rock earlier?" her blue eyes burned with intense anger and frustration, "Never mind! You are not important to me, Hiei!"

"Hn." He turned to leave, crossing his arms over his chest. Etsuko raced past him and ran from his view. He could smell her tears as she passed. He felt a tiny pang of guilt. He had never made a girl cry like that before. His guilt vanished quickly and he stalked away to his room.

"That went awful." Botan frowned. She hadn't expected Etsuko to burst into tears because of Hiei.

"Go and retrieve Yukina and...bring him too." Genkai gave a small smile, "From what I've heard from her father, they are best friends. She'll be happy to see him. It has been five years and he doesn't come to this world often. Perhaps he and Yukina are in the same area."

"That would be helpful!" Botan gave a cheery smile and flew off into the afternoon sky. With any luck they'd return before everyone was in bed.

Etsuko sat sullenly at her computer. She was typing a mile a minute and thinking about too many things. Her Discman sat next to her and loud music blared into her ears. She never heard Hiei stop at her door and look in, but she could sense him. She ignored him. There was no way she would let him make a fool out of her again.

She finished typing and sat back in her comfy chair. She shook her head and sighed angrily. She ripped her headphones off and tossed them across the room.

"Come in!" she yelled, before anyone knocked. Her door creaked open slowly and Kurama poked his head in, "Hello, fox."

"You knew it was me?" he asked and smiled lightly when she rolled her eyes. She turned the computer off.

"How can I help you, fox?" she stood up and straightened her skirt, "You usually don't pay me any visits."

"I was wondering if you would like to take a small walk with me. The afternoon breeze is nice and there are some flowers that I wanted to inspect. They are a bit unusual for this area." He smiled again. Etsuko stared at him for a few moments.

"Yeah, sure." She grabbed her sketch pad off the shelf and turned back to him, "I need to work on some stuff out there anyways."

She followed him into the yard and down a darkened path leading into the forest behind the temple. He stopped before some abnormally large red flowers. Stepping back, she began drawing the flower and the unique pattern the almost pea green leaves had. She had seen the plant before, but couldn't remember where. She's check when she got back. If it was important, it was written somewhere.

"That's strange." Kurama's voice spoke and she looked up at him, "Normally the center part of the flower is yellow, not purple."

"It looks like a giant poinsettia to me, with the exception of the purple part." Etsuko shrugged, "But I know it's not one."

"Yes, I see what you mean." Kurama stepped back and Etsuko sighed, "What is it?"

"Nothing." She finished drawing, "It's a good thing I have a good memory, or else I would've forgotten how the minimal light played off your red hair."

"I thought you were drawing the flower?"

"I was, but you fit into the picture nicely." She rose to her feet.

"May I see it?" he asked nicely. She shook her head no.

"Not until I'm ready to show you." She replied, "Besides, dinner should be ready soon. We should head back."

"Yes, I suppose we should." He agreed. He was a bit hungry anyway and he achieved his real purpose of getting her out of the temple.

"What do you think of this?" she had stopped next to him, "This is an earlier one I did."

She thrust the sketch pad into his hands and smiled proudly. He admired the picture of Etsuko and three older adults. The man stood in back with Etsuko on his broad shoulders. His bright blue eyes shined and his long black hair was tied neatly back. Before him stood a woman in a yellow kimono. From the style of the kimono Kurama could tell that this was the man's wife. The third adult, a man, stood off to the side. His silver hair was short and he had two green strands. His apparel seemed oddly familiar to Kurama.

"Who are these people?" Kurama asked. She grinned and pointed to the taller man with black hair.

"This is my father, Kyo. The woman is my mother, Misao and the third is one of my senseis, Master Takamori."

"Misao is your mother, but..."

"It's complicated." Etsuko cut in quickly. She grabbed her sketch book from Kurama and hurried off, "Are you coming or not?"

"Yes." He ran after her and she laughed at his speed.

"You are fast, fox!" she yelled. He was glad to see her happy.

They ran into the temple together and stopped in the doorway. Etsuko gave him a challenging grin.

"Do you want to make a bet?" she took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Depends on what we're betting on." He listened intently.

"If I win you have to take me to the library tomorrow." She stated.

"And if I win, tomorrow you fight." Kurama added, "Whomever I chose for you to fight."

"Fair enough. The first one to the dining hall wins. Easy enough, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I believe it is fair."

"Ready? Go!"

They ran together through the long hallways. Kurama had kept his pace with hers, but as they neared their destination, he gave an apologetic smile and dashed off. She laughed and smiled happily. She entered a few moments after him and everyone at the table stopped to watch them.

"I guess I win." Kurama panted. He extended his hand out to her, "Nice race though. We should do it again sometime."

"How about later?" she shook his hand.

"What are you guys doing?" Yusuke's voice brought them back from their laughter. They turned to face them, both of them blushing.

"Hey, where's Botan?" Etsuko took her seat, "Did she go?"

"Yes." Genkai replied. Etsuko kept her eyes away from Hiei's, but she could tell his was staring.

"Where did Botan go?" Yusuke asked, breaking the silence that was starting to creep him out.

"No where!" Botan's voice drifted in from the doorway, "That was a great race you and Kurama had!"

"Cut to the chase, lady! Why did you bring me to Genkai's temple? I have better things to do with my time than sit around here." A male voice spoke from behind Botan.

"It can't be!" Etsuko stood up, "Who did you bring back, Botan?"

"Well..." she ushered Yukina into the room first. She swallowed hard as Hiei's eyes landed on her, "I brought Yukina as asked."

"Yukina!" Kuwabara was on his feet and at her side in seconds.

"Certainly Yukina doesn't have a guy voice, Botan!" Etsuko scolded her.

"That's true." Botan grinned evilly and pulled the other person into the room, "But he does."

"What the?" Yusuke stood first.

"Touya!" Etsuko called his name out and his eyes lit up as they fell upon her. He embraced her tightly, "I can't believe you are here! How can this be?"

"I am not sure myself why I am here, but that does not matter now. I haven't seen you in ages!" He held her close against him.

Etsuko pulled back and led him out of the room. Botan watched, then turned to the others and shrugged.

With Etsuko and Touya

"Have you gone to see your father yet?" Etsuko sat with her back against the tree. He sat next to her and held her hand.

"No, not yet. I was going to go there tonight." He answered, "Etsuko, why are you here? I thought you never wanted to meet your real mother."

"It couldn't be helped, and father wanted me to come here desperately. I don't know why he was so eager, but something must be up." Etsuko admitted, "These guys aren't all too bad. Kurama, Botan and Kuwabara are nice. Yusuke's a bit loud and Hiei...well, Hiei likes to get on my nerves, but other than that he's not too bad."

Touya chuckled a bit and released her hand. A small, devilish smirk crossed his lips.

"Etsuko, you are blushing." He replied and laughed when she covered her face.

"No, I am not!" she protested, "I have no reason to blush!"

"Anyway, why are you here?" he changed the subject back to his previous question. She sighed and closed her eyes. Racing with Kurama had really worn her out.

"More training I guess. I don't know. I just wish I had gotten a say in the matter." Etsuko answered, "I wasn't prepared to be thrust into the Great Genkai's presence. My mother, Misao, she wasn't ready for me to leave yet either. I think she knew what was happening though. She didn't protest when my father told me I was coming here."

"If you wish to send them a message, I will gladly take it for you. I wonder how your father will feel when he hears that his eldest child has a crush on Hiei."

"I do not have a crush on that jerk! He makes me so angry!" Etsuko yelled and quieted when Touya's hand touched her knee, "I don't like him like that."

"Don't pout, Etsuko. It's too cute when you do that." He stood, "Why don't we go write that letter? It'll be dark soon and I'm sure that you'll need your rest."

"Especially if Kurama forces me to fight someone hard tomorrow. I doubt he'll pick Kuwabara. That would be too easy."

"Don't underestimate Kuwabara, Etsuko. His style may be rough, but he did beat Risho in the dark tournament, as well as a few other tough opponents."

"I know. I've seen the tapes. I watched your match with Kurama several times. I can't believe how strong you were."

"Not strong enough to beat Kurama though." He helped her to her feet and together they walked back inside.

After writing the letter she said her goodbyes to Touya and asked him to return when he could. They still had much to catch up on. As she walked back towards her room she could hear Genkai talking with Yusuke.

"No offense, grandma, but you're too old to be a mother of a seventeen year old girl." Yusuke sat before his mentor. Etsuko's eyes widened at the subject.

"You're right." Genkai nodded, "But I was getting older and wasn't sure I'd get to pass my power on to someone else."

"How'd you get pregnant? Who was the lucky guy?" he smiled smugly at his remarks and Genkai scowled.

"I didn't get pregnant, numbskull." Genkai retorted, "A close friend of mine carried her."

"Huh? You lost me, grandma."

"I take it you've never heard of a surrogate mother?" Genkai raised her eyes to meet his, "I was too old to carry my own child, Yusuke, but not too old to create a child. There are few people I trust in this world. I trusted Kyo and Misao. They are thirty years younger than myself. Kyo is a trained martial artist, skilled in more than one style. Misao is his wife. They knew of my situation. I was fifty-four at the time. She has Kyo's eyes. The rest of her is just a mix between me and Kyo's family."

"So her dad's name is Kyo?" Yusuke asked. Etsuko had heard enough. She had no right telling him any of this.

"Why don't you just tell him everything? Tell him you created me for no reason other than to pass of your stupid little spirit wave! I trained my whole life with my father, his wife and the three sensei's! I knew Misao wasn't my mother, but it broke her heart every time someone said something! She is more like a mother to me! I may be your blood, but she is the one who gave birth to me! You had no intention of raising me and yes, I do know it would have been dangerous, but you could have at least called or visited!"

"Etsuko, calm down." Genkai replied calmly, fighting the urge to leave the room, "Let me explain!"

"Yeah, I'd like to know why I'm here! Why am I studying these guys?" Etsuko slumped to the floor.

"You weren't created for no reason. Yes, it was primarily to pass on the spirit wave, but also to assure that this temple had a teacher."

"So, what you're saying is that, boy I hope I get this right, your egg, Kyo's sperm and Misao was the person who carried her? Did I miss anything?" Yusuke said calmly. The tension in the room had grown thicker and he was feeling the desire to flee.

"No, you jackass!" Etsuko yelled. She was fighting back tears, "I shouldn't even be here!"

"You're here because..."

"Forget it! I'm going out! I need time away from this temple!" Etsuko yelled, interrupting Genkai. She stormed out of the room.

"She's here because Kyo's in a mess and people are looking for her." Genkai said quietly, "Yusuke, please get the others and follow her. Kyo warned me that she has a tendency to be destructive and I fear also that someone may see her. I'd hate to have Kyo worry."

"Okay, Genkai. We'll keep an eye on her." He nodded and hurried out to find the others.

A/N: There another chapter done! I hope you have enjoyed it and I hope it helped to explain a few things! I hope to have the next chapter up by the end of the week!


	5. Cats And Mouse

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, but if I did....I wouldn't share Hiei or Kurama (both forms) with anyone!

Chapter Five: Cats and Mouse

Etsuko raced in the dark down the long path that lead to the temple's steps. The air held a bit of uncertainty as she made it to the street below. She stopped and looked up the steps.

"So, that's how they want to play?" Etsuko smirked, "Alright, then it's time to play."

She ran up the street, covering her spirit energy as best as she could, and passed between two houses. Stopping briefly for a quick breath, she continued up a different street, dodging a few random pedestrians. She laughed as she sensed Kurama's spirit energy. He was the closest to her. She ducked behind a tall bush and watched as he came into view. He stopped and looked around him. His eyes squinting in the darkness. Yusuke stepped up next to him.

"She's close by." Kurama spoke, "She's covering her spirit energy rather well."

"She probably doesn't want to be found. I don't blame her for wanting to alone, but she didn't let Genkai finish." Yusuke responded.

Etsuko rolled her eyes at Yusuke's comment. She smiled as they walked away.

"You go that way." Yusuke pointed one way and then to the opposite direction, "I'm going this way. If she's in the area, we'll find her."

She waited a few minutes and cautiously stepped out from her hiding spot. She looked around a bit before running again. This time she ran back towards the temple. She laughed out loud as she realized how close she was to Kuwabara. She snuck up on him. He was oblivious to her approach. She slapped the side of his head, laughed and ran into the forest by the temple's steps.

"Hey!" Kuwabara yelled. He looked around and called out, "Where did you go, Etsuko?"

"Did you see her?" Kurama and Yusuke asked as they neared him.

"I didn't see anything. I heard her laugh and when I turned around she was gone." Kuwabara rubbed the sore part of his recently smacked head, "She slaps pretty hard for a girl."

"It seems she's being a bit playful with us." Kurama spoke softly, "She must know that we are following her."

"Stupid girl! It's getting late and I don't want to play hide and seek with you!" Yusuke yelled. It was quiet for a few moments, until a blue sphere of energy flew up from the trees nearby and crashed before them. It didn't hurt them, but it did send them stumbling backwards for several feet.

"At least we know where she is." Kuwabara admitted and shrugged when Yusuke gave him a cold, piercing glare.

In the forest

She sat against the tree and listened to the sounds around her. The forest was quiet until her three pursuers entered. Two of them walked heavily, the third she knew was Kurama. As she silently rose to her feet she became aware of a fourth person in the forest. She smiled to herself at his closeness. He would find her, no doubt, but she had to prolong her fun just a little longer. She formed another small sphere of spirit energy and set it in the spot she had been sitting and she ran, continuing to hide her energy. The energy she left behind would draw anybody nearby to it while she slipped away to another area.

Sure enough, Kurama and Hiei reached the sphere at the same time. Kurama looked around and Hiei grunted. He didn't want to be out there looking for her. He had better things to be doing with his time. Yusuke and Kuwabara stepped up behind them.

"Where the fuck is she?" Yusuke bellowed. Kurama made a motion for him to be quiet. Off in the distance he could hear her laughing. This only made Yusuke angrier, "Stupid girl! What the hell are you doing?"

She didn't answer and continued to remain stealthy as she slipped past the temple, waved to Botan and Yukina and disappeared into the other part of the forest.

"It's best that we split up." Kurama took off in one direction. Yusuke and Kuwabara went in different directions.

"Hn. What is she trying to prove?" Hiei cursed under his breath before starting off.

Etusko scrambled up a small incline and dodged a small worm demon that had slinked across her path. The little red thing looked at her with his three neon green eyes.

"You remind me of Hiei." she snickered. The worm rose up a bit and turned to face her, "Oh, you think you're tough, eh?"

She formed only one spirit dagger and sliced through the worm youkai, leaving his corpse on the ground as evidence that she had passed be the area. She darted off again and came to a clearing with one tree at the center. She hurried up to it and jumped into the tree, settling herself on one of the branches. The full moon caught her attention. She hadn't realized how beautiful the night had become. With a soft sigh she leaned back and snuggled against the tree.

She could hear Yusuke and Kuwabara complaining. She laughed at them.

"I doubt they think this is funny." Hiei snapped. Etsuko glanced down to the bottom of the tree to find Hiei leaning against it's base.

"Oh, hi, shorty." she said casually and leaned back, "I guess you found me."

"Why are you playing this little game of yours?"

"What game?" she asked and stared down at him with innocent eyes and the pout he hated.

"You are nothing like your mother." he spat and turned his head away.

"You're right. I'm not." Etsuko jumped down from the tree and landed softly beside him. She gazed into his crimson eyes that glowed a bit with the moonlight, "I am more my father's child, than I am my mother's. I can prove it if you like?"

"You are no match for me. That was proven earlier."

"All you proved to me was that you are an arrogant little prick." she reached for her hair and tied it up into a high ponytail, "You have yet to prove to me that you can beat me."

"Are you challenging me?"

"I wouldn't be myself if I didn't." she smirked, "You and your katana against me and my spirit daggers. Don't worry I can handle a few cuts and bruises."

"Are you mad?"

"Are you scared?" she retorted and Hiei narrowed his eyes in frustration, "Come on now, Hiei. You had no problem earlier drawing my blood with that katana. What difference would it make now if you did it again?"

"I can kill you." he said pointedly.

"And I can kill you as well."

"Hn. Fine, but don't say that I didn't warn you." he withdrew his katana with lightning fast speed.

"I consider myself warned." her hands clutched two spirit daggers. They gave each other hard glares and he approached first. He went from being in front of her to being behind her within a second. He pressed the blade of the katana against her throat in the exact same spot it had rested earlier. She laughed and he felt the end of her daggers against his sides. They were pressing just enough to draw a little blood. They both knew that with one thrust the two of them would die. They both pulled their weapons away slowly and he took a few steps back. She turned to face him, did a backflip and barely managed to dodge his katana. His moves were very fast. She concentrated as hard as she could and allowed herself to be slashed across her arm in order to grasp the wrist holding the weapon. She kneed him once in the gut and tightened her grasp on his wrist. He released the katana and swung his fist. She dodged and let go of him. She gave a challenging smirk and began her assault with her fists. He mumbled incoherently as he avoided them all. He could see the frustration building in her eyes. She was weakening and he would take advantage of it. Every punch and kick he blocked with little ease. She was tiring and he appeared behind her, grabbing both of her arms and pulling them behind her back. She struggled and did her best to get free of his hold and they both stumbled backwards, falling to the ground and rolling down part of the hill. As they came to a stop, Hiei was on top of her and Etsuko's hands had grasped his shoulders. He pulled back and glanced down at her. Her head was to the side and in the moonlight he could see the blush that had spread across her cheeks.

"Etsuko?" he said her name quietly.

"Hm?" she didn't look at him.

"Are you badly hurt?" he sounded sincere. She turned her head to face him. Her eyes met with his.

"No, I'm alright." she answered shyly. The blush hadn't left yet and Hiei began to feel uncomfortable. She turned her head away and stared into the forest. Her attention was grasped by the large red flower just barely in her view. She could see the center of it glowing purple.

"Etsuko?" Hiei said her name again. She looked back to him and his face was closer than before. She shook her head and waved to the three boys standing behind them. Hiei grunted again and leapt to his feet. He started to walk away.

"Please, Hiei, don't leave yet." she rose to her feet. Hiei stopped and faced them.

"Etsuko, your arm is bleeding." Kurama approached her and she held her hand out to stop him.

"It's the least of our worries, fox." she turned back to the flower, "That flower we looked at earlier, you remember the one I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes." Kurama nodded. She pointed to the flower and he looked, "Another one? It is glowing."

"I remember now." she replied as she started walking towards the flower. The others followed. Kurama walking next to Etsuko, waiting patiently for her explaination, "It is called Demon Eyes."

Kurama thought for a few seconds before the realization sunk in. His head snapped and he looked at her.

"It's watching us!" he exclaimed. The others looked at him in shock.

"Yes, and I doubt my mother put them out here to watch the demons in the forest."

"Then that would mean that someone else put them here." Kuwabara spoke up and she nodded. She turned to Yusuke.

"What exactly did my mother mean to tell me?" she crossed her arms over her chest, "You know why I am here, don't you?"

"I don't know much." he stated, "All the old hag told me was that your father is in a mess and people are looking for you."

"Well, I think they found me." she retorted and formed a ball of energy in her hand. She tossed it at the flower and it exploded into nothing, "We should head back for the night. I am feeling a bit tired and dizzy. I feel like I've been running forever."

"We watched your fight with Hiei. It wasn't too bad." Yusuke laughed. Etsuko gave a faint smile and slowly dropped to the ground.

"Woah, hey are you alright?" Yusuke knelt next to her, "Huh, she's out cold. Poor thing. Hiei, you totally wore her out."

"She shouldn't have challenged me." he scooped her into his arms and carried her bridal style, "It's my fault she's out cold. I'll carry her back to the stupid temple."

"You two were pretty cozy there for a while, Hiei." Yusuke smirked at the disgruntled look Hiei shot at him. Hiei turned and took off into the trees, leaving his friends behind him to wonder.

He felt very uncomfortable carrying her like this, especially since she was still wearing the same skirt from earlier in the day. The piece of fabric barely covered her thighs. He felt her adjust a bit and cuddle into his chest. Her arms had found their way around his neck where they held onto him securely. He frowned and blushed. Shaking his head he regained his senses. He landed gently at the door to the temple and carried her inside. Genkai met him in the hallway.

"Is she alright?" she asked and Etsuko opened her eyes.

"I'm fine." she replied quietly. Hiei looked down at her.

"How long have you been awake?" he asked and her blue eyes gazed sleepily into his crimson ones.

"A few moments. I swear." she said innocently, "Please don't drop me."

"Hn." he set her down carefully and she removed her arms from his neck, "You should be careful next time and not fight something you know you cannot beat."

As he walked away she stuck her tongue out at him and then crossed her arms over her chest before turning to Genkai.

"We have a problem and you know what is going on." she began, "Tell me why my father is in a mess. Why are people looking for me? Are you aware that the forest around the temple has Demon Eyes?"

"Let's deal with one question at a time." Genkai motioned to the other room, "We will discuss everything as long as you promise not to run off again."

"Yeah, I promise." Etsuko sighed, "I'm sorry about that. Well, not completely sorry. I got to run and trick the boys into a game of cat and mouse. There were a few close calls, but in the end Hiei found me."

"I take it the laceration on you arm is from him?"

"I couldn't pass up the chance to challenge him. I am just happy he didn't use all of his energy against me. He was holding back, but he was still way better than myself."

"Please sit, Etsuko." Genkai motioned to the pillow on the ground next to the small table, "Kyo sent you here because of a demon that found out who exactly you are. Your father is strong, Etsuko, but he would've died protecting you. That is why you are here. That is why Yusuke and the others are here."

"Some stupid demon knows that I am your daughter? Why don't they come to confront me?" Etsuko asked as she sat down, "I mean, I won't hesitate to fight him."

"He's stronger than Hiei. If you couldn't keep up with him, this one would kill you much faster." Genkai sat down as well, "That is not likely his reason to catch you though. He hates Kyo. They fought each other once, many years ago. Your father used his wit and was able to out smart the demon. It is possible he wishes to take you into his possession to draw your father and myself out."

"Is it possible for him to have others working with him?"

"Yes, I suppose it is possible. However, the Demon Eyes in the forest, they propose a problem. Whomever planted them there, was fast, strong and now knows that we are not here alone."

"I suggest that tomorrow we fill the boys in on what is really going on. It's not fair that they don't know the real purpose to their visit to the temple." Etsuko gave and angry grunt, "My father's former enemy wants revenge and wants to use me to draw my father out to fight him. Why won't my father just fight him? He beat him once, can't he do it again?"

"Kyo is much weaker than the demon now. He would not stand a chance even if he used his wits." Genkai replied and looked up to her daughter, "I promised him that we would protect you and perhaps we will be the ones to defeat his enemy."

"I am not suited to fight such a tough battle. Hiei is stronger than me. Kurama is faster. Undoubtedly Yusuke is way stronger than me. Hell, even Kuwabara is probably stronger than me." Etsuko laid back onto the floor, "I had no idea that I was so weak."

"You are just like your father." Genkai chuckled and Etsuko gave her a confused glare.

"And how is that?"

"You both use your wits to win battles. How else would you have been able to pummel Yusuke when they showed up? Or even trick the boys on the rock?" Genkai raised her eyebrow, "You used your brain and knew how to take two of them down before they even knew what happened. You also managed to get Kurama into the water without him knowing how it happened."

"That works, I guess."

"Don't guess!" Genkai snapped, "Just know that you can use your brain to trick others around you. How long did it take for them to find you? You left here well over an hour ago."

"I get it." Etsuko sat up, "You don't have to bite my head off. I have to go bandage my arm now. I'm afraid my blood is staining your floor and I'm feeling a little queasy. Goodnight, mom."

"Goodnight, Etsuko."

She exited the room and was met by Hiei. He gave her a hard glare. She continued walking, ignoring him and he followed. She knew he would. She stopped in front of her bedroom door and turned to confront him.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, Hiei." she stated. He didn't say anything, "Earth to shorty! I said..."

He pushed her abruptly to the door. She stared into his crimson eyes, confused by his sudden need to be close to her. She tried to slide to the side, but he kept her in place by grasping her arms. She growled at the pain from her wound and she gave him and evil, furious stare. He chuckled a bit, which she found to be a tiny bit odd that he had any type of laugh. She could feel her blood dripping down her arm, gathering at her fingers and pooling on the floor below.

"Etsuko?" his voice was husky and she gave a nervous giggle. He was not acting like the Hiei she expected him to be. He was supposed to be mean and rude an snide. This was not Hiei!

"My arm is bleeding all over the place. I need to take care of it now." she pushed him back as best as she could and he let her go, "Look, if there is something you wish to discuss with me, we can always talk in my room, but I need to do something about this gash before I lose all of my blood."

"Hn." his cold harsh manner had returned. He walked away, leaving her to be curious at just what the hell he was going to do.

A/N: I know I said it would be at least a week, but to my happy surprise...there was a computer that I could work at! This makes my vacation just that much better! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!! Peace, quiet and a computer!!!


	6. A Father's Letter Brings An Uncertain Re...

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Chapter Six: A Father's Letter Brings An Uncertain Request

Breakfast was unusually quiet as both Etsuko and Hiei had not arrived to eat that morning. The others kept their questions to themselves, but they were all certainly curious. They knew that Etsuko would normally go for an early morning swim, but they had awakened to a fierce thunderstorm and it was unlikely that the girl was crazy enough to swim through that.

It didn't look like any of them would be doing anything outside for the time being and Genkai took this as the right time to tell them the truth. She cleared her throat and everyone at the table glanced her way.

"Listen, there is something all of you need to know about Etsuko." She began, "The real reason you are here is to protect her."

"Protect her from what?" Kurama asked and the others nodded.

"His name is Naizen Arishima. He is a very powerful demon who desires to have Etsuko in his possession. He wants to draw Kyo out to fight him, as well as myself. The best way for him to do that is to have her."

"I have heard of this Naizen Arishima in Makai. He is notorious for the countless slaughters he has committed on both humans and demons." Kurama replied thoughtfully.

"Why is he going after a guy named Kyo?" Kuwabara, as always, was slow to catch on.

"Kyo is her father. Many years ago, before she was born, Kyo was able to defeat Naizen. He didn't kill him, but warned him to never appear before him again. Naizen is stronger now and looking for revenge. There is no way that Kyo can defeat him." Genkai answered slightly annoyed by Kuwabara's stupidity.

"Does Etsuko know this?" Yusuke asked while doing his best to not punch Kuwabara in his head.

"Yes. I managed to get her to sit still long enough last night for me to tell her."

"Huh?" Etsuko slowly dragged herself into the room. Her face was pale and she was breathing heavily, "Did I miss breakfast?"

"Your arm is bleeding again." Genkai pointed and Etsuko grumbled something about stupid short guys and sharp swords. Botan giggled from the comment and jumped to assist Etsuko.

"Come here." She pulled Etsuko to the wall and together they sat. Botan placed her hand above the wound and a bit of energy shot out and healed the damage completely.

"If I had known you could do that I would've asked you to last night." Etsuko leaned against the wall, "Dammit! I'm so tired today!"

"It is probably from your fight with Hiei." Kurama had joined them. He knelt before the two girls, "You would do best if you were to lie down for the day. Your skin is very pale. You must have lost a lot of blood during your sleep."

"Yeah." Etsuko rose to her feet, "I agree, fox, but I want breakfast first. I'm starving."

"Come join us. Grandma was just filling us in on some current events." Yusuke waved to her and she frowned, "What is it?"

"You fucking idiot." Etsuko mumbled before taking her seat. It was then that she realized Hiei was absent from the room. She was glad. She wasn't ready to face him after everything that had happened between them. Not that it was much, but it did leave her wondering what would have happened last night if she didn't insist on taking care of her injury. Hiei had not been acting normal. With a small sigh she ate the now cold breakfast that was set in front of her.

"Well, it looks our day has been ruined by this awful weather!" Botan glanced out the window, "I guess training will be inside today?"

"Yes." Genkai and Etsuko answered in unison. They looked at each other briefly and Genkai shook her head with a laugh.

"I guess you guys are more alike than we thought." Yusuke mumbled and shoved the last of his breakfast into his mouth.

"Since you're done, dimwit, you might as well go stretch in the training room. I am not going to take it easy on you." Genkai sipped her tea. Etsuko finished the last of her cold, lumpy oatmeal. She dragged herself to her feet and yawned.

"I'm going to go lay down again." She said wearily, "I'll go by the training room later when I feel better."

"Okay, just get some rest for now."

The storm had subsided by mid-morning and had turned into a dreary, cloudy day with a few random downpours here and there. Hiei still hadn't made an appearance and by lunch time everyone pretty much assumed he wasn't going to be seen.

Etsuko rolled out of her bed, feeling a little less light headed than earlier and decided on a quick swim while the others trained. She changed into a sky blue bikini and the same wrap-around skirt she had worn before. At the entrance of the temple she observed the surrounding carefully. She didn't see any of the flowers near the pond, but she could feel that Hiei was somewhere close by. She ignored it, knowing it was best to pretend that she was all alone.

She knelt down next to the pond and ran her fingers through the cool water of the pond. With a content sigh she rose back to her feet. This was when she caught a glimpse of Hiei out of the corner of her eye. He was perched high in a tree just inside of the forest.

Etsuko smirked and ran her hands through her damp hair. She slowly pulled the purple ribbon that held her hair up and let her long pink curls fall against her back. She reached for the knot holding the skirt around her body, untied it and let the delicate silk fabric drop to the ground. She climbed onto the same rock as before and gave a quick glance behind her. Of course she knew Hiei was still in the tree, but she could never be too sure. She had witnessed his speed the night before. She dove into the still water and swam to the surface. She smoothed the hair away from her eyes and leaned back against the rock. She closed her eyes. Images of happier times with her father flooded her mind.

Somewhere during the memories, Etsuko drifted off into a peaceful slumber. It wasn't until several minutes later that she was jarred awake by the sudden drop in the water's temperature. She sat up quickly and turned her head to the side as a light laughter filled her ears. She scoffed at the man sitting next to the pond, his fingers dancing playfully on the water's surface.

"Are you trying to make me sick?" she said curtly. Touya smirked.

"You looked too peaceful. I had to wake you." He grinned and motioned for her to come closer, "I brought a letter from your father. He says that it's important and you need to read it right away."

"That important, huh?" she took the letter from his hand.

"Do you always dress like this in front of Hiei?" Touya's question caught her off guard and she sent him a warning glare, "Calm down. I'm joking."

"Is he still up in the tree?" she asked quietly while opening the letter.

"Yup."

"Fucking weirdo." She mumbled, "Is he serious? What does he mean the guy is in the city?"

Etsuko jumped out of the water and held the paper up to Touya. He read the writing and smiled.

"It's nothing to worry about. You're safe here, aren't you?"

"My father wants me to spy on the guy? Is he fucking crazy? I thought I was the one the guy wanted and that this was the reason I got sent here?"

"He wants all of you to go, not just you. He asked me to go too and to make sure you're identity is concealed. He is trying to find a way to bring Naizen down for good, Etsuko. He needs our help to do so."

"I have to talk to my mother. She needs to know about this." Etsuko turned and was abruptly halted as she slammed into a solid chest. Looking up, her eyes met Hiei's and she blushed.

"What are you doing?" he asked coldly. She scowled and pushed him to the side.

"I'm going to talk to my mother if you don't mind." She walked off with Touya and Hiei following behind her.

She slammed the door to the training room open, startling all of the people inside. The boys averted their eyes from staring at her mostly bare body and Etsuko handed the letter to Genkai.

"What the hell is he thinking?" Genkai said angrily after reading the letter.

"That's what I want to know!" Etsuko crossed her arms over her chest. The cold breeze in the room was giving her goose bumps.

"He just wants us to spy on Naizen and his men. They were last seen at a club in the city." Touya replied, "He sent some supplies with me to help with the mission."

"He's crazy." Etsuko shook her head, "One minute he wants me safe and protected, the next he wants me to spy on the guy who wants to kidnap me! I want to know just what the hell he is thinking. Has he gone mad?"

"Your father has not gone mad, Etsuko." Touya chuckled, "He knows that with me and the others, you will be kept safe no matter where you are. Besides, Naizen won't recognize you with your disguise. I doubt anybody will recognize you."

"I don't know about this."

"I don't understand you." Hiei spat, "Usually you're ready for any challenge. Why is this challenge any different?"

Etsuko shot him the meanest, angriest glare she could muster. Turning to Touya she ignored Hiei's comment and looked up to her best friend.

"Tell me, do you promise I'll be unrecognizable?" she asked silently, "This guy is supposed to be strong. Really, really strong. I don't want to put anybody in danger. I mean, this guy is so strong that he's even stronger than Hiei."

She had to add that last part. Hiei growled furiously with her insult. He grabbed her arm and twisted her to face him.

"How do you know he is stronger?" his crimson eyes blazed with fury and she gave a soft, innocent smile.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Hn. You couldn't just answer me could you?"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Stupid girl."

Etsuko bit her bottom lip and turned her head away. She was trying really hard to not slap him. She had learned from the last time that he wasn't one to take a slap so lightly.

"I know he's stronger than you because my mother said he was." She turned to face him again, "You don't have to be so mean all the time, you know! You're colder then Touya and he's an ice demon!"

"Hn."

"That's what I thought." She sighed, "Come on, Touya. Let's see what you've got for a disguise for me. I swear if it's something revealing I'm going to kick your ass."

"Um...It's certainly not more revealing than the bikini you're wearing!" he said defensively. She slapped his arm and walked from the room. He followed along.

"So, what do we do now, grandma?" Yusuke joined Genkai's side. Kurama, Kuwabara and Botan stepped closer too.

"This is very risky." Genkai began, "Kyo must be up to something if he wants her to do this. I guess we have no choice but to follow along with his plan."

A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is short and makes no sense. It's 3:15 in the morning and I'm soooo tired. I'll post another chapter this weekend! Please don't be mad at me!!


	7. Just Call Me Laine

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho, don't you think I would have admitted it by now?

Chapter Seven: Just Call Me Laine

"Is this a fucking joke?" Etsuko looked at herself in the mirror. Touya laughed and she gave him an angry stare.

"It's a mere coincidence! I swear!" he defended himself, "I didn't know what he sent along!"

She stared angrily at herself. The black wig, the blood red contacts, yeah, like she was going to believe that it was just a coincidence. She didn't mind the black dress or even the black cloak to go with it, but the wig and contacts were just too much.

"I don't want the others to see me like this." she frowned, "They'll notice how similar I look to Hiei and I don't want that."

"Very well. We can sneak out before them." Touya smiled warmly.

"Is that what you are wearing?" she motioned to the light blue button-up shirt and white pants. He looked really handsome and she blushed very slightly.

"Yeah, is it okay? I've never gone to a club setting before."

"You look fine." she turned away and slipped the cloak over her head, hiding her features from anyone's view, "We should go."

Yusuke watched as Kuwabara fussed over his hair. With a sigh and a roll of his eyes, he threw the nearest object he could find at his friend. The said object being a book and it made contact with the side of Kuwabara's head.

"Owww! Urameshi, what was that for?" he rubbed the spot the book had made contact with.

"Your acting like a girl, Kuwawbara." Yusuke answered, "Are you ready yet?"

"She's sneaking out." Kurama smiled as Touya and a cloaked Etsuko slipped by the room.

"Hey!" Yusuke ran out the door. Touya stopped.

"Just know this, you will call her Laine." Touya said and hurried Etsuko out the door. Yusuke shrugged with confusion and turned back to the others.

"We should get going then." Kurama stated, "I will find Hiei and Botan. You two wait by the front door."

Kurama walked away. His travel towards Hiei's room was interrupted by Botan running by being chased by Yukina. The girls were giggling loudly and Kurama watched them. Botan stopped, her blue dress swaying to a stop just shortly after.

"Come on, Botan! You have to let me go!" Yukina caught up to her.

"No way! It's too dangerous!" Botan smiled gently, "It's best for you to stay here."

"She's right, Yukina." Kurama spoke and both girls jumped. They hadn't seen him there, "This is a mission. It will be too dangerous for you to be there."

"I know." Yukina said sadly, "But I bet it would be fun to dress up and go to a club."

"Maybe some other day." Botan touched the top of Yukina's head, "When it's not so dangerous."

Yukina nodded and smiled. She waved before walking away. Botan smiled at Kurama and pointed down the hallway.

"I take it Hiei is in his room still?" he asked and she nodded.

Kurama walked on, stoppined briefly outside of Hiei's room and knocked quietly. No sound came from the room. Kurama opened the door. Hiei sat on the windowsill, looking out into the gray clouds. He was already dressed in his normal black pants, black cloak and white scarf. He focused his eyes on Kurama, but did not turn his head.

"What is it, fox?" he snapped moodily.

"Are you ready to go?" Kurama leaned against the wall and watched as Hiei jumped down from his sitting place.

"Hn." Hiei started for the door, "I don't know why we are doing this. I think it's stupid."

"We were asked to help, Hiei. You don't have to go if you don't want to. I'm sure me and the other guys will be able to protect Etsuko should she need it. Touya will as well."

Hiei walked past him, arms crossed over his chest and head held high in a defiant pose. Kurama kept his chuckle to himself and followed along. They met their teammates at the front door. Genkai and Yukina wished them well before shooing them off.

Touya and Etsuko entered through the thick metal double doors that led them into the nightclub known as Fever. Etsuko glanced around the surroundings, taking in just how many demons were there. There was a lot. Touya touched her shoulder and motioned for her to take her cloak off. She lowered the hood first and pouted at her friend. A few grumbles of approval came from a few demons standing near the door. Their beady little eyes fixed on Etsuko's features. She smirked and slowly removed the cloak from her shoulders. Their jaws dropped. Touya took her hand and led her away from the gawking demons only to have her pulled away by a pair of squealing human girls.

"You are absolutely perfect!" the taller of the two giggled.

"Can you dance?" the second asked.

"Do you have a name?" the tall one cut in.

"Calm down." Etsuko put her hand up, "My name is Laine and yes, I can dance. Why?"

"We were looking for a fourth person to entertain the crowd!" the second spoke and pointed to another girl at the bar, "That's Hiromi, I'm Suzume and this is Natsumi."

"What do you mean, entertain the crowd?" Etsuko questioned them.

"We dance for them. Behind a barrier, of course. The guys here can be a bit agressive." the girl named Natsumi replied, "We don't strip or anything like that. We just dance and give a little enjoyment to them."

"It sounds like it would be fun, Laine." Touya took her cloak, "You should go for it."

"But..." she faced him.

"It's a good idea, Laine." he gave her an assured smile. She caught his eyes briefly and nodded. The girls giggled and pulled her away.

"You owe me!" Etsuko yelled back and he waved. He took a seat at a table while she disappeared into a room.

It was twenty minutes later when Yusuke and the others arrived at the nightclub. They looked around and found Touya sitting alone. Botan signaled to the boys that she would check out the situation with the ice master while the others took a seat. She moved slowly, side stepping the demons trying like crazy to grope her.They certainly were a lively bunch. She slipped Touya a sweet smile and sat next to him. He nodded, took her hand into his and leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear.

"She is out back with a couple of human girls. She's been there for almost half an hour." he pulled back and kissed her cheek. She faked a shy smile.

"Is that wise?" she sounded almost seductive. He gave her a nod.

"You will see what I mean momentarily." he smiled again. She rose from her seat, made a motion that she was heading back towards the door and left to find Yusuke.

Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama had taken a table not too close to the stage. Hiei had stayed back in the shadows watching everything around them. Botan passed him and he grasped her arm, making her stop.

"Where is she?"

"Laine is in the bathroom." she replied and gave a quick wink. He studied her for a few moments before releasing her. She was lying, he could tell.

"I don't want to ask again."

The lights dimmed, a glowing blue barrier shielded the stage. A quick beat picked up before the crowded club went nuts. The boys followed the rest closer to the barrier and waited to see what the commotion was all about. Four girls, varying in height and dressed in very little clothing, walked provocatively onto the stage. Each girl's face concealed by a black mask that wrapped around their eyes, giving them just enough room to see everyone around them. The beat stopped and the girls each stepped onto a different part of the stage. Etsuko chose a part closest to Touya. If something were to happen and the barrier were to fall, he would be there in an instant. She looked down at him with a nervous smile. He caught her eyes and then shifted his attention to Yusuke. She allowed her eyes to follow his movement and she saw Yusuke and Kuwabara not far off to the right. A little further away was Kurama and in the back was Botan and Hiei. She remembered their locations.

"Their costumes don't leave much to the imagination." Yusuke said to Kuwabara and quieted as the music began. The crowd grew louder and more aggressive. They pushed their way closer to the barrier only to get zapped.

The girls each moved their own way to the fast techno sounding music and it was very obvious that one of them was slightly a better dancer than the others. She was giving the males in front of her quite a show and it only caused more chaos when others fought to get closer to watch. They were hypnotized by the way her black hair flowed as she moved. Her hands grazed against areas the guys were undoubtedly dreaming about uncovering.

Inside she was laughing at their stupidity. She had made eye contact with a few of them, and teased them as she playfully bit her bottom lip. Her actions were causing a riot. As she moved, she giggled as she made eye contact with Yusuke. His cheeks reddened, but he didn't look away. She kept the stare for a few moments and then broke it away to find someone else to torture.

The music stopped and the girls turned to face each other. Etsuko looked at them cautiously.

"It's time to pick." Natsumi laughed, "There are quite a few cuties out there tonight."

"I'm taking the cutie that came with Laine. Is that alright, Laine?" Suzume smiled.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Etsuko smirked. It would be great revenge.

"What about you, Laine? Anybody caught your interest?" Hiromi asked, eyeing over the crowd.

"Hmm...there's a cute red-head over there." Etsuko made a little pointing motion towards Kurama, "He looks shy though."

"Then break him of that habit."

"Fine I will."

They turned and faced the crowd. They were still hooting and hollering at them which made Etsuko laugh. Suzume made the first move. She walked to the barrier and motioned for Touya to step forward. When he approached, Suzume touched the barrier ever so slightly, weakening it long enough for Touya to step in. The guys on the outside booed, angry that he was chosen and not them. Hiromi and Natsumi followed and each chose two different guys. They smiled at Etsuko and motioned for her to do the same. She nodded and walked to the area Kurama was standing. She met his eyes as she motioned for him to come closer. He studied her briefly before stepping forward. She did the same as the other girls and Kurama was able to step through. He blushed as she took his hand into hers and dragged him back to the others.

The music was slower this time, but not too much slower. Each girl pulled the guy they chose close and danced for them or with them. Etsuko ran her hand through Kurama's hair and down his face. He caught her hand and she looked at him. She was glad the shoes she was wearing made her much taller.

"I must warn you, I am not a good dancer." he smiled polietly.

"Somehow I don't believe you, fox." she purred and pulled him closer. He gasped in recognition of the name she had called him. She moved her body against his and he responded slowly by putting his hands on her hips.

"What are you doing?" he asked her, bringing his lips close to her ear. He followed the movemnt of her body and did his best to keep up.

"It wasn't my idea." she answered innocently, "Take it up with my date."

"This was Touya's idea?" he asked quietly. She was keeping her cheek touching his. Her left hand cupped the back of his head, keeping him in place.

"Yes." she whispered, "I noticed that you're all here. I see Hiei has chosen the shadows."

"He's not happy being here." Kurama chuckled.

"I supose this is not his type of setting." she continued to move with Kurama, "Oddly, I feel right at home."

Yusuke watched the situation with a smile. Kurama dancing and being friendly with the girl before him was an unusual sight for the spirit detective.

"Hey, Arishima's not coming tonight." a voice behind Yusuke spoke. He listened.

"Shut your trap." another hissed, "It's obvious there's new people around."

"What should we do?"

"We'll give him a call later. We'll let him know that there's a few minor details to update."

"We should disappear for now."

Yusuke glanced back and there was no one there. Shrugging he made his way towards Hiei's dark corner. The short fire demon was scowling as usual. His eyes were watching Kurama and the girl he was dancing with.

"Hey, Hiei." Yusuke leaned against the wall next to him, "Rumor has it that the guy we're looking for isn't coming here tonight."

"Hn." Hiei's eyes were still focused on Kurama, "What does he think he's doing dancing with that human?"

The music stopped and the girls released their partners. Etsuko whispered something into Kurama's ear before she let him slip back through the barrier.

"I guess you can ask him." Yusuke motioned for Kurama to come over. He acknowledged with a nod.

"They say I can have a dance with you. Is that alright?" Touya took Etsuko's hand and pulled her closer.

"Yeah, that's fine." she smiled as another song began.

"What was that about?" Botan had joined Yusuke and the others. Her question was directed to Kurama.

"Yeah, Kurama. I never knew you could dance." Yusuke teased.

"That girl I was dancing with is Laine." Kurama replied. This came as a shock to the group.

"Are you serious?" Yusuke eyed the girl again.

"Yes. It was Touya's idea for her to participate."

"And why did he think this was a good idea for her?"

"I guess when Arishima's here, he often enjoys the company of the girls."

"Too bad he's not coming here tonight."

"He's not?"

"Nope."

"Then we should collect the others and go." Botan said quietly.

"Look at how she throws herself at him. He's not even worthy to touch her, yet he has his lips all over her neck!" Hiei growled.

"Okay, easy there, Hiei. She's old enough to make her own choices. Maybe she likes Touya." Yusuke was amused by Hiei's sudden and unexpected jealousy.

"Um...actually they used to be in love." Kuwabara spoke quietly, "It looks like they still are."

"She's in love with that ice demon?" Hiei watched her body move with Touya's, "And why the hell does she look like that for?"

"Hiei, quiet down. We cannot attract attention to her." Kurama said softly, "Besides, she looks like you right now."

"Oh yeah! Black hair, red eyes, she's perfect for you Hiei." Yusuke teased his teammate and got a death glare from Hiei. He looked back up to watch her and Touya. Her eyes met with his. For a few moments their stare remained unbroken. Touya turned her in his arms and Hiei grunted.

"We'll give them a few more moments and then we should let them know what's going on." Yusuke turned away.

The sound of a girl's scream interrupted the noise already filling the building. The barrier before the girls had been broken. Touya shoved Etsuko behind him as eight demons stepped onto the stage.

"Touya?" Etsuko's voice was shaky.

"It's alright, Laine." Touya said reassuringly.

"Step aside, boy." a bluish, four-eyed demon reached forward and pushed Touya away. Etsuko backed up. Touya was back in front of her in seconds, his arm now frozen over in the shape of a sword, "A feisty on, eh?"

"Step away from the girls. I assure you, you don't want to fight with me." Touya spat angrily.

"Or me." Yusuke was on the stage pointing his index finger at the demon in front of Touya, "Touch any of these girls and you won't have heads left on your shoulders."

The demons hesitated. They watched Yusuke with caution. They knew the spirit detectives were a very serious group. Two taller demons broke the interruption and pulled Hiromi and Suzume closer to them. Both girls squealed with fear. The other took this as a sign to continue. Natsumi took off screaming as she was chased by two of the other ugly demons.

"Hand her over, boy." the bluish demon stepped closer, "Don't make me allow the others to be killed."

"Touya?"

"Yes, Laine?"

"Move."

"Are you sure, Laine?"

"Move."

"That's it listen to the lovely human." the demon was grinning madly now.

"Very well." Touya moved to the side, "It's your own fault."

She kept still as the demon roughly grabbed her chin and forced her head up. She gave a small smirk.

"Yes, you'll do nicely." the demon checked her over. As he looked back at the other demons, Etsuko's hands began to glow light pink. In both hands formed a set of whips. The sudden change in energy levels brought the demon's attention back to her. He was met by one whip around his throat and one around his waist.

"I guess I should've warned you." she smiled in a devilish manner, "I am not an average girl."

She pulled her arms back quickly, severing the head and upper body right off. His black blood splattered across the floor. Etsuko eyed the other demons around her. They were advancing. The whips changed into her normal weapons of daggers. She waited for them to get closer, eyeing each one with angry, challenging eyes. They refused to back down and she loved it. She dove at the closest demon and sliced his head off in one quick stroke. The other demons swarmed in on her.

"Damn her." Hiei was at the stage in and instant. His katana unsheathed and decapitaing it's nearest victim. He could hear Etsuko's gasp from the mass of demon bodies above her. Hiei fought harder and pulled her out hard by her arm. Gathering her into his arms, he leapt back ten feet from the stage. By then Yusuke and the others finished the rest off without any harm coming to the other girls.

"We need to go now." Kurama said quickly and motioned for Touya to follow.

"Damn it, what the hell happened? Who are these guys?" Yusuke kicked one of the dead demons.

"Later, Yusuke." Touya motioned to Hiei and an unconscious Etsuko, "Kurama's right. We have to go."

"Right."

Hiei didn't waste any time and rushed out of the building with her in his arms. As he ran he glanced at her several times. He hated the black wig she was wearing. Her features were softer to him with her pink hair. He shook his head. That was not a normal thought. He jumped from roof top to roof top until he reached the edge of the city and the beginning of the forest.

"You can put me down, Hiei." Etsukos' voice was soft.

"Hn." he wasn't listening.

"Please, I can walk." she pleaded. He set her down gently, "Thank you."

"Hn."

"I mean it." she unpinned the wig and pulled it off, her pink curls cascading over her shoulders. She removed the red contacts next, "Damn these things suck."

"Why did you wear them then?" Hiei watched her poke her finger into her own eye.

"It wasn't my idea." she finished and shoved the things into her pocket. She looked up at Hiei, her blue eyes sparkling again.

"Etsuko." he said her name quietly.

"What?"

"Nevermind." he turned and walked away.

"What the fuck was that for?" she caught up with him.

"You were careless."

"What?"

"You shouldn't have done that alone."

"Why would you care?" she snapped.

"Because I..." he stopped himself. She watched him closely.

"Because you what?"

"Hn." his reply was short and he hurried his pace, "Foolish girl."

"Damn you, Hiei!" She smacked the back of his head before running up the temple steps that were now visible.

"I think you made her mad, Hiei." Yusuke was teasing again. They had finally caught up with him.

He walked silently with his team mates up the long steps. His head thinking of how foolish he had almost been. If he had admitted that he cared, he would be weak. Weak was not something Hiei would ever accept.

(A/N: I hope this good for all of you. It took me a bit to finish it, but it's done and awaiting your reviews!!)


	8. Hiei Vs Etsuko: Round Two

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.....man this is getting repetitive....

Chapter Eight: Hiei vs. Etsuko: Round Two

Breakfast the morning after was wonderfully silent and peaceful. Due to the fact nobody was talking, but eyes often glanced between the angry fire demon and the sullen Etsuko. Earlier, before breakfast, the two had an encounter in the hallway which led to shouting and eventually Etsuko being thrown into the nearby wall. It would have continued, except Yusuke and Kurama stepped in to break them up. Etsuko threw quite a series of beligerent and rude remarks at the short demon, which only made him angrier. Thankfully, Yusuke was able to drag the cussing girl off before Hiei got mad enough to kill her. It was obvious at the breakfast table, that Etsuko was no longer angry, but seemed very deeply sad. Genkai watched her daughter with silent concern. She had never seen this side of Etsuko before.

"I'm going for a walk." Etsuko rose to her feet quietly and walked from the room. The others watched her go, all but Hiei.

She walked the dark hallway to the front door of the temple. She needed fresh air and a few moments alone. Alone and away from everyone who would eventually ask her what was wrong. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly unhappy.

She leaned against the side of the temple and rested her head onto he knees. The only thing going through her head then was him. Her fight with Hiei and her being thrown by him weighed heavily on her mind. He had been so different the night before, so gentler. How could things go so wrong over one night? She closed her eyes and replayed the night before's events in her mind. It was Hiei that came to her aid when the demon's engulfed her. He had carried her all the way back to the temple steps. All she wanted to know was why. That question was all that she wanted answered, but for some reason it set the two of them against each other that morning. She sighed sadly and buried her face in her knees.

"Don't do that, please." Kuwabara's voice was gentle. Etsuko looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Hey, Kuwabara." She patted the ground next to her and he sat, "What brings you out here?"

She already knew the answer, but it was best for her to just get it over with.

"You seem very sad today. I don't like when pretty girls are sad." he admitted truthfully.

"Oh, Kuwabara, you think I'm pretty?" she smiled bigger this time and he blushed vividly. His cheeks changing to a scarlet pink.

"Um..."

"It's okay, Kuwabara." Etsuko laughed, "Thank you for the compliment. It made me feel better."

"So, do you want to talk with me? You don't have to if you don't want to. I just figured you might want to vent to someone that is neutral."

"Okay, I'll talk with you. You're very easy to talk with." she said quietly, he blushed again.

"Are you sad because of Hiei?" he asked and she gave a small sigh. He got to the point rather quickly.

"I don't know." she answered, "I just wish we hadn't have fought this morning. I just wanted to know why...why last night he seemed so concerned. Why last night he seemed to almost care."

"Was he really acting like that?" Kuwabara shook his head, "That doesn't sound like him."

"I guess you're right. I was probably imagining things." she rose to her feet, "Let's go for a run. You think you're up for it?"

"Yeah, I guess."

They stretched a bit before setting off in a light jog around the temple. She was faster by a lot, but she steadied her pace to allow him to keep up. Along the way they continued to talk about everything that came to their minds. Which wasn't much considering she had nothing she wanted to share and he was too busy consentrating on running.

"Come on, Kuwabara! You're too slow!" Etsuko yelled and laughed. Her mood had certainly brightened up during the jog and Hiei felt just a little glad to see her smile.

He watched from a safe distance as the pair made their tenth lap around the temple. Sadly, Kuwabara was starting to slow whereas Etsuko only got faster.

"Hey stop!" Kuwabara stopped short and Etsuko turned back to face him.

"What? Are you tired already?" she laughed again, "It's alright. That was a good run. Go on in and take a shower. You smell!"

Kuwabara gave her his usual goofy grin before heading into the temple. Etsuko sighed quietly. She felt better thanks to the big ape. Things might not have gone as well if it had been someone else that came to talk to her.

She headed towards the pond again. The cool water would help relax her and hopefully nobody would bother her. She stripped down to the blue bikini she was wearing underneath and slipped into the icy, clear water. She dipped under the surface and lingered a few seconds before coming back up. It was very refreshing.

"Hn."

She closed her eyes as it became obvious that she was no longer alone.

"Damn." she cursed silently before turning to face him. He stood alone on the rock watching her, "Go away."

"No." he answered curtly. She bowed her head and turned away. She refused to argue with him, "Where are you going?"

"Away from you." she said quietly. She stepped out of the pond and reached for her clothes. In a flash, Hiei had them and was on the other side of the pond, "What is your fucking problem today?"

"Hn."

"What is with that? Can't you answer like a normal human?" she yelled. He rolled his crimson eyes at her stupidity.

"Stupid girl, I'm not human."

"I know that! Shut up!" she turned away giving him a nice view of her backside. He turned away, unable to continue watching her.

"My problem is with you."

"Like I couldn't figure that out on my own!" Etsuko turned slightly to glare at the back of his head.

"I want to fight you."

"What's the point? We both know you're stronger!"

He faced her again, giving her a smirk that made her blush and turn away.

"I wasn't satisfied with that match."

"You weren't satisfied with a match you dominated? Is it because I'm not dead that you're unhappy?"

He studied her expression and the pouty lips she once again presented. He was tempted to rip the damn things right off her face.

"You're weak."

"Compared to you, yes!"

"Kuwabara could even beat you."

"Insulting me won't make me fight you, Hiei." she crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk back inside. He quickly blocked her. She tried to push him away and continue on, but he tripped her and pinned her by her arms to the ground. This made her angry and she kicked him hard in the stomach. He released her.

"You will fight me." he threw her clothes at her and she caught them.

"No, I won't." she retorted defiantly, "Just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean you can take it out on me."

"Pathetic human."

She tried to move passed him again and he refused to let her leave. This time his katana had become unsheathed and was held in a very firm grip in his left hand. She took a step back and rolled her eyes. The only hope she had of getting out of this was by fighting with him.

"At least let me change first."

"Why?" The question made her laugh and he scowled at her.

"Um, shorty? I'm only in a wet bikini and I'm getting cold." She looked at him, crystal blue eyes sparkling in the afternoon sunlight, "Just let me change and then I'll fight you. Is that alright with you, shorty?"

"Hn. I suppose." he spat, "Meet me where we fought last time."

She was able to pass him this time and she walked back into her mother's temple. She could feel his eyes watching her the whole way there. Giving him one last evil glare, she entered the temple and walked to her room.

She threw her clothing around, looking for something suitable to wear for a fight with Hiei. She settled on a pair of blue shorts and a black tanktop.

She mummbled every cuss word that came to mind as she left her room, stalked passed Yukina and headed off to the battle ground. Yukina could only watch with curiosity as the angry girl passed.

Hiei waited in the single tree atop the small green hill. His patience was growing thin. He was sure that Etsuko would never show up. He leaned against the trunk and crossed his arms over his chest. He waited and waited. Every second his anger grew just a little more. Finally the sun shimmered off the head of pink hair that was starting up the hill. Hiei started for her. Slow at first, then faster. Etsuko dodged his first attack and stepped back.

"You jerk!" she screamed. He came at her again, katana drawn and swinging at her head. Hiei was out for blood and Etsuko was very nervous, but she readied herself with her spirit daggers. After dodging another attempt at her head, she charged and swung hard.

"Pathetic attempt!" his knee connected with her chest and sent her flying backwards, her breath knocked out of her. She fought to get on her feet, feeling that he was coming closer at a very face pace. He had ditched his katana and his fist slammed hard against her face. She tumbled back further.

"Stop it!" she cried out and rose to her feet. Hiei was already before her throwing punches and kicks one after another.

Genkai and Kurama felt it first. The surge in energy so close to the temple was getting hard to miss. Hiei and Etsuko were physically fighting not too far away. The second Etsuko's energy dropped by a considerable amount, the whole group knew and they were all out the door without looking back.

The sight they saw as they reached the area was horrific. Etsuko was trying to stand again and Hiei wasn't letting her. Her left eye was swollen shut and turning a very dark shade of purple. Blood spilled from a deep gash on her head and mixed in with the once pink hair.

"He's going to kill her! Somebody stop him!" Botan cried, tears falling onto her cheeks as she watched Etsuko try to stand once again.

Hiei came at her and she used all her strength to avoid him and trip him. He stumbled, but did not fall. It gave her just enough time to stand.

"You really are pathetic." his aggressive features softened just slightly.

"Like it or not, this isn't over." Etsuko spat angrily.

"Your body can't take anymore of this."

"Don't tell me what I can and cannot handle!" she yelled angruly, "You don't know anything!"  
He felt her energy rise gradually. There was something else to her and he knew he had brought it out.

"Finally." he mumbled.

With her vision badly blurred, Etsuko proceeded with the fight before her. This time she swore she'd make him suffer.

The ball of energy that appeared in her hand exploded in a quick, bright flash. Hiei was quick to shield his eyes and detect her movements. She was coming from behind. He chuckled and turned to confront her.

"Hn." he brought his arm up to block her kick.

"Wrong move." her voice came from behind again, as did her kick. It sent him flying, slamming hard into the tree nearby.

"Where did that come from?" Yusuke watched, his mouth dropped open in awe.

"She's not a little girl." Touya smiled, "He just pushed her too far."

"Is it wise to let them continue like this?" Kuwabara asked nervously. He watched as Etsuko and Hiei continued their fight.

"Yes." Touya and Kurama answered together, surprising most of the others. Genhai silently agreed.

"Can someone please explain why this is good for them? Come on! I mena, Etsuko's starting to look like ground beef!" Yusuke demanded an explaination.

"They have a lot of pent up frustration towards each other." Kurama answered quietly, "Neither of them are willing to kill the other. Just let them fight it out."

"Etsuko will fall and stay down soon enough." Touya added, "I'm proud of her. I hadn't realized she had gotten this good."

Hiei was surprised to say the least by Etsuko's little surge of energy and the few attacks that managed to connect. What surprised him more was her determination to keep going.

When she dropped to her knees, Hiei ceased his assault. He knelt before her. She gave him a small smirk before falling forward and landing against his shoulder.

"It's done." Genkai walked forward, "Come along, Botan. You'll be needed."

"Right!" the blue-haired deity followed in stride.

Hiei laid Etsuko onto the ground gently. This time the fight had gone much better. He brushed her hair from her face and gazed upon her features. Even with the swollen, purple eye, she was still beautiful to him.

As Genkai approached, Hiei turned to leave. The emotions pouring through him he refused to let anyone see.

"Uh...Hiei?" Botan called out his name as he walked away.

"Let him go. His wounds aren't serious." Genkai said quietly.

"How is she?" Kurama asked as him and the others joined them.

"Out cold, huh?" Yusuke chuckled, "That was one hell of a fight."

Botan healed the young pink-haired girl completely. All cuts and bruises vanished, but Etsuko remained unconscious.

"I'll carry her back." Touya lifted her, "She really over did it this time."

"Yes, but it wasn't really a bad thing." Kurama smiled, "Hiei provoked her today on purpose. He wanted to test her limits. I doubt he's completely satisfied."

"She won't be fighting again for a few days at least." Genkai answered, "This has drained her."

Off in the shadows of the forest, a lone demon chuckled with amusement. He watched the group vanish from the hill.

"Naizen will be happy to hear of this sudden developement." he growled happily and slinked away into the deeper darkness.

(A/N: Sorry for the lateness!! I really have been working on this for almost a whole week! But it's finally done and I hope it's not too bad!!)


	9. A Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own them

Chapter Nine: A Distraction

Kurama poked his head into Etsuko's room to check on the sleeping girl. He had done so every hour since Touya had set her there the day before. Once he was satisfied that she was sleeping peacefully, he set out to find Hiei. Another thing he had been doing every hour since yesterday.

He started into the forest. Hiei had been patrolling the area around the temple, keeping a watch out for anything that was off or could be considered a threat. Kurama knew also that there were some conflicting emotions running through his friend's head. He could tell when he gave the report on the girl's condition. A small flicker of relief always passed in the crimson orbs of the fire demon.

Kurama leaned silently under the tree with which Hiei was standing at the very top of. With skillful grace, Hiei jumped and landed on the branch just above Kurama's head. His eyes searched Kurama's face for an answer before realizing that he would get nothing unless he asked, yet again.

"Well?" Hiei spat while glaring. Kurama merely chuckled.

"She's the same, Hiei. She's only moved slightly since last time, but she seems comfortable. You should consider checking in on her yourself." he answered.

"I will do no such thing."

"What are you afraid of, Hiei? That she might not feel the same way about you?"

"What are you talking about, fox?" Hiei looked away.

"The others might not see it, but I do."

"See what? There is nothing to see." Hiei glared down at Kurama, "I never asked you to give me an hourly report on her."

"You're getting defensive, Hiei." Kurama shot back, "I only tell you because I felt you would want to know. It was your idea to approach her like that yesterday."

"She got exactly what she needed yesterday! You know as well as I do that Naizen is ruthless. If he finds her, she won't be able to stand up to him. She will die."

"Which is why we are here to help protect her." Kurama pulled away from the tree, "I'm going back to the temple now. I'm sure the others wouldn't mind knowing that you're okay as well, Hiei."

"Then tell them." he retorted before jumping to a higher branch.

Kurama re-entered the temple and was greeted by a smiling Yukina and a very cheerful Botan. He questioned them about the whereabouts of the rest of the team and was pointed in the direction of the training room. With a warm smile and a nod, he left the girls to find the others. His thoughts focused on Hiei as he walked. His friend wasn't ready to come to terms with his new emotions and he knew better than to press an issue like this with him. With a light sigh, Kurama opened the door to the training room. Kuwabara was being flung across the room by Yusuke. Kurama took a seat next to Touya.

"The same I take it?" Touya glanced at Kurama and then back at the pair fighting.

"Yeah, she's still asleep." Kurama nodded.

"Has Hiei checked in on her yet?"

"I've given him an update on her condition. He's very content on staying outside to keep an eye out."

"I see."

"Well hey, Kurama! Where did you disappear to?" Yusuke's questioned and Kurama caught his gaze.

"It's nothing, Yusuke."

"You were near Etsuko again, weren't you?" Kuwabara was stalking towards him and Kurama rose to his feet, "You better not be up to any funny stuff, Kurama. She won't like that."

"I merely check on her, Kuwabara. There is nothing to get concerned over."

Botan raced into the room with a faint blush on her cheeks. She looked over the group of guys and took a deep breath. She shook her head, strands of blue hair flowing with the sharp movements.

"What is it, Botan?" Genkai stepped forward. Botan bit her bottom lip and began.

"I need someone strong to help me with something." she looked away, "Etsuko wants to use the bathroom, but she's too weak to stand."

"Oh, she's awake?"

"Barely. She's in the hallway leaning on poor Yukina."

"Lead me to her." Genkai started out into the hallway, "Between the two of us, Botan, we'll be able to help her."

With a quick nod, Botan followed the old psychic. She led her down the hall to where she had left the exhausted fighter with the ice maiden. Etsuko lifted her head at the noise coming up the hall and she snorted.

"I didn't need a fucking audience."

"We were concerned about you and had to come check to see if you were feeling any better." Touya took her arm and pulled her away from Yukina, "Thank you for holding her up."

"It was nothing." Yukina bowed.

"You are not coming into the bathroom with me you pervert." Etsuko leaned her head on his shoulder, "I'll find strength to punch you if you do."

"Botan and Genkai are going to take you into the bathroom." Touya laughed, "I wouldn't dream of following a little girl into the bathroom."

"Why you..."

"Keep still. I was joking." Touya handed her off to Botan and Genkai, "Now, Etsuko, be a good girl and don't give them any problems."

"When I get my strength back your ass will be the first one I kick, Touya."

"I look forward to it." he gave her a bright smile and watched the three females enter the bathroom. Touya turned to the other guys, "I believe Hiei would want to know she is awake, although I'm sure she'll probably go back to bed after this."

"Yes, I will inform him shortly." Kurama leaned against the wall, "I wasn't expecting her to awaken this soon. I figured it would be some time tomorrow."

"I'm surprised too. Who knew she'd recover so quickly?" Yusuke leaned against the wall. His eyes shifted between his teammates, Yukina and Touya. They all seemed to shrug simultaneously and he couldn't help but to chuckle.

"Well, she is Genkai's kid. That has to count for something." Kuwabara stated and shrugged again.

"Yeah, it counts for the mood swings she gets."

"I heard that!" Etsuko yelled. A few seconds later the three women came out of the bathroom and Etsuko glared daggers at ebony-haired spirit detective.

"You know, you're kinda pretty when you're angry." Yusuke grinned which made her growl in frustration.

"Are you all set?" Touya took Etsuko back into his arms, "Would you like to go lie back down now?"

"No, not yet. I want something to eat first."

"Allow me to lead you to the dining hall then." Touya smiled and she nodded. The rest of the group followed along behind them. Kurama silently slipped away just as they entered the room.

"You surprised us yesterday with that fight, Etsuko." Kuwabara took a seat next to her, "That last burst of energy you got was intense. I don't think shorty was prepared for it."

"If he had been, he would have blocked me. It was just luck anyway. I barely laid a finger on him and he kicked the shit out of me." Etsuko leaned her head on the table and smiled at Kuwabara, "In a couple days we should go for another run."

"That's fine with me."

"You're so easy to talk to." Etsuko smirked, "And you are a good listener...unlike Yusuke who only flaps his lips every second he gets."

"Hey! I resent that." Yusuke said defensively, "And I thought we were becoming friends."

Etsuko laughed and smiled weakly at the group. They did feel like good friends to her. Each of them in their own special way made her feel more comfortable even though she was now well aware of the danger surrounding her and them.

Outside

Hiei grumbled to himself when he felt Kurama approaching him before an hour had even passed. Kurama's leisurely stroll assured Hiei that nothing had gone wrong with the girl. He kept his eyes searching the woods around them. Something was not sitting well with him. There was something out there. He just couldn't pick up on it. He'd have to go look after he found out what Kurama wanted this time. He jumped down from his place in the trees to confront him.

"What is it now, fox?" his crimson eyes giving a cold, piercing gaze to his friend.

"I thought that you would like to know that she is awake." Kurama replied. He held back a laugh when Hiei's eyes widened, "She should still be awake. She was going to get something to eat before going back to bed."

"Hn. How can she even walk?" Hiei started walking away and in the direction of the temple.

"She got help. First from Yukina and Botan and then from Touya." Kurama answered. Hiei's eyes met with his shortly after he mentioned Touya's name, "Would you have preferred if it was Kuwabara instead?"

"Hn. At least Kuwabara doesn't throw himself at her."

"No, he does that to your sister."

"Watch yourself, fox."

"Sorry, that was wrong of me. I guess I've been spending too much time with Etsuko."

"Hn."

They re-entered the temple in silence. Laughter filled the hallway along with Yusuke shouting a few random cuss words at a few of them. When Hiei and Kurama entered the room, the laughter stopped and eyes passed between Hiei and Etsuko. Etsuko smiled and Hiei took his normal seat. Things seemed rather normal between the two, but Kurama knew otherwise. The feelings conveyed through their eyes said more than they were letting on. Even though the two always fought, there was something deeper growing. Kurama could only hope that Hiei wouldn't flee when he realized exactly what it was that he felt for Etsuko.

They managed to make it through the meal without any serious injuries. Yusuke was the bearer of all the jokes and he continued to throw rude comments at anyone that pissed him off. This only made the group laugh harder at him and in the end Kuwabara had a few new bumps and bruises courteous of the spirit detective.

"This has been fun, but I need to get back to bed. I should be back to normal come sun up." Etsuko steadied herself as she rose to her feet. Everyone gasped as she fell backwards onto her rear end. Yukina and Botan erupted into a fit of giggles and the others tried to hold back their laughter, "Yeah, yeah. Keep laughing. I swear I'll make all of you pay one way or another."

She tried to stand again. Her legs felt like jello, but she was too stubborn to give up or to ask for help. Once again she felt herself falling back, but this time she fell into a pair of strong arms. She looked up and gave a quiet gasp when a pair of ruby eyes stared back. She looked away as she felt her cheeks heat up. He lifted her into his arms and carried her from the room, never once looking at the others who were undoubtedly staring at the scene that played out before them.

She kept her stare away from him as he carried her down the dimly lit hallway. She knew her cheeks had to be as red as tomatoes by this point. She was embarrassed enough to be so weak in front of him that she didn't even want him to know she was blushing. She leaned her head against his chest as the warmth from his body was making her drowsy. His steady heartbeat set a rhythm that lured her back into a peaceful slumber.

Hiei opened her door quietly, well aware that she had fallen back asleep. He set her down gently on the bed and moved her arms from around his neck. She snuggled into her pillow and Hiei found himself smiling at the innocent act. He covered her with her blanket and turned to leave.

The energy that skyrocketed a moment later had Hiei dashing towards the temple's exit. There was definitely something powerful roaming in the forest and he wanted to dispose of it immediately. He knew he wasn't alone when Kurama and Yusuke caught up.

"Do you think it's him?" Yusuke questioned the other two. They didn't answer as they continued on to find the source of the enormous energy.

"Where are the ape and the other one?" Hiei looked to Kurama.

"Genkai said for them to stay at the temple. They both protested, but it's best for someone to be at the temple with the girls." Kurama answered and stopped when the problem was set before them.

"You've got to be kidding me?" Yusuke recognized two of the demon's from the club.

"We've come to put a stop to you before you can interrupt Naizen's plans." A reddish demon with large, brown pointy fangs scowled at the trio.

"You four think you can do that?"

"We know we can."

"Very well then. It's your head."

Back at the temple

He slinked in through her window without making a sound. It was too easy. They would never pick up on him with his energy being so low. He could achieve his plans and hopefully be well rewarded for it too. He stepped closer to the young woman sleeping on the bed. She rolled over slightly causing him to stop abruptly. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the darkness in the corner of the room.

"Hiei, is that you?" her voice was raspy and tired. The lone demon emerged from the darkness, "You're not Hiei!"

He covered her mouth with his hand and shoved her back onto the bed, smacking her head on the frame and effectively knocking her unconscious. He lifted her into his arms and climbed onto the windowsill. He spread his long, blue bat wings out and took off high into the sky, Etsuko tightly clutched in his grasp.


	10. Naizen's Control

Disclaimer: It's the same. They're not mine, never will be.

Chapter Ten: Naizen's Control

His hand grazed over the base of her neck and across her bare shoulder. She was more than he had imagined. He would enjoy using this little beauty to bring about the demise of his rival Kyo, the psychic Genkai and the damned Spirit Detectives that had gotten themselves involved. They would all pay for their insolence. In the end, he would make sure she met the same fate as the others. Until then he would savor the moments and wait patiently for the confrontation.

Naizen stalked the halls of his compound searching for the demon that had brought the young woman to him without being seen by anyone. The man-bat demon stood silently in a room with a few other followers of the powerful Naizen Arishima. The group bowed as Naizen entered.

"Baldok, I have come to personally thank you for your help this evening. Without your knowledge of the psychic's forest, this might not have been possible." Naizen gave an eerie smile and everyone around him remained silent. Naizen rarely smiled.

"It was nothing, my lord." Baldok kept his eyes averted, "I just wish to see Yusuke Uremeshi suffer."

"Yes, of course. You were once beaten by him in Genkai's forest. Rest assured, Baldok, this Yusuke Uremeshi will get exactly what he deserves." Naizen turned his back on the group.

"Thank you, my lord." Baldok bowed again.

"Oh, yes. There was one more thing." Naizen's claws extended longer and he turned to face the blue man-bat, "I have no further use for you weakling."

Naizen's claws pierced through the throat of the Baldok. Baldok's eyes widened as death crept upon him quickly. His eyes searched for answers in Naizen's steely black ones, but found nothing. Naizen let the body slide from his claws, enjoying the feel of the demon's blood dripping from his own fingers as he watched the remains crumple to the floor. He motioned for the others in the room to hurry and clean the mess or else they'd join him. He turned and exited. He had a lot of work that needed to be accomplished, but would have to wait until after his meeting with his generals.

"Naizen, I see things are going according to plan." a tall and slender female ogre sat to his right. His eyes gazed at hers and he nodded.

"I have her here at the compound and Baldok has been taken care of as well." Naizen began, "I sent out the challenge just shortly after, adding a lock of her precious hair to prove that he failed to protect her."

"Wonderful news then." the female smirked, "What of the others? They will come to fight as well, right?"

"Yes, definitely. I am sure that Kyo will confront them after he receives the challenge. Let's just hope that Kyo doesn't send them instead of going himself. I hate when weak and pathetic fools back down from a fight. If he doesn't come, I'll just slit the girl's throat and leave her lying on his doorstep."

"Hmm, too bad we couldn't do that anyway. I'd love to see her blood."

"You will in time." Naizen glanced at the four other generals in the room and began, "This is how things will go if Genkai and the others decide to tag along. We will station the weaker soldiers in the front. No doubt they will be slaughtered, but no one really cares about low class demons anyway. After the main gate, should they get through and it's very likely, Tomo and Naoko will be the first round the need to contend with." Naizen pointed to the female next to him and to a shorter, green frog demon across the table.

"Aww, the first round?" Naoko smiled playfully, "But that would leave the rest of you with nothing."

"Should they get through, Reijiro and Arata will be round two." Naizen motioned to the two wolf demon brothers standing in the back of the room, "If they get past that, then I will gladly step up to take them down."

"Should they get past me and Tomo, they will never make it past the wolf brothers." Naoko smiled and twirled her ruby-red hair between her fingers, "It's almost too easy."

"Yes, all we will do now is wait for word from Kyo." Naizen rose, "You are all dismissed."

He walked back to the room he had left Etsuko in. His maids had already bathed the girl and changed her into attire more to his liking. He lightly ran his finger over her throat and down into the valley between her breasts. He slid one finger against the black leather encasing the soft mounds of flesh within. Perhaps before her tragic and most certain death he'd uncover what secrets she was hiding beneath.

He continued to admire the black leather she now adorned. Her father would be shocked to see his baby girl dressed so provocatively. The thoughts were enough to make Naizen smile.

The two maids scurried into the room and kept their eyes averted to the floor while Naizen was in the room. He stood and approached them.

"Take her to the throne room and make sure she is chained tightly to my throne. See that the cuffs are done tightly so she won't be able to use any of her spirit energy. If anything is done wrong, I'll kill you." Naizen waved them off and they hurried to carry Etsuko from the room.

At the temple

"Where the hell were you?" Yusuke yelled at the group standing before them, "How could she have just disappeared?"

"I came up to check on her just shortly after you guys took off. By then she was already gone." Touya shook his head, "I have to go tell her father. Botan, is there any way to get me there quicker?"

"Yes, of course. I'll take you myself." Botan frowned and turned to Genkai, "I'll stop by to see Koenma as well. I'm sure he can help."

"Thank you, Botan. You too, Touya. Please be safe." Genkai nodded, "Botan, you should take Yukina with you and have her wait with Koenma. It's too dangerous for her to stay here."

"Right." Botan opened a portal in the middle of the room and motioned for Touya and Yukina to follow her. Once they were gone, all the others could was wait.

"We can't just stand here doing nothing! We have to find her!" Kuwabara's fist connected with the wall for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

"I agree!" Yusuke stalked to the window and stared out into the darkness, "They couldn't have gotten too far."

"We will wait for word from Koenma." Genkai snapped, "We are not sure exactly where she's been taken and hopefully either Koenma or Kyo will let us know what's going on."

"I hate waiting!" Yusuke yelled.

"Shut up, Yusuke. You're voice is starting to irritate me." Hiei stopped his pacing to glare at Yusuke.

"What's with you? We need to save her! You know she can't defend herself right now!"

"I said shut up!" Hiei slammed Yusuke hard into the wall and then stalked angrily from the room. Kurama sighed heavily and watched him go.

"You can't leave, Hiei. Please be patient until Botan returns." Kuwabara pleaded and Hiei growled at him.

"Do you think I'm going to take off and go find her on my own?" Hiei looked back at the ape. He could do it, he knew he could. If only Koenma would let him into Makai, then he'd slaughter Naizen and his followers and rescue her all on his own. Hiei stared at the floor. Why the hell would he put so much effort into saving a human girl whose father was the cause of all the problems? He shook his head. It wasn't his fight really. It was Kyo's. That thought didn't sit well with the fire demon at all and he growled again.

"You have been known to do things like that." Yusuke retorted, annoyed with Hiei.

"Yusuke, that's enough!" Genkai yelled.

"It's alright, Genkai. Let him run his mouth. It's the only thing he's good at."

"Say that to my face shorty!" Yusuke bellowed and charged for the demon.

"Please, Yusuke. This is not the time to be fighting amongst ourselves." Kurama held Yusuke back, "Just calm down and relax. We need to focus now to help Etsuko."

A portal opened and Botan stepped out followed by a teenage Koenma. All eyes fell upon the pair and the room grew very silent.

"What's the deal?" Kuwabara had to break the silence. It was getting on his nerves.

"She's at Naizen's compound in Makai. Apparently when no one was looking, Baldok snuck in and took Etsuko." Koenma replied and put his hand up to stop everyone from speaking, "I know this because Baldok ended up in Spirit World and explained what had happened. He trusted Naizen, and in turn, Naizen killed him."

"The fool got what he deserved then." Genkai stepped closer to Koenma, "Anything else? We really should get going to Makai."

"Not until we visit Kyo." Koenma looked to the psychic, "He got a message not too long ago. Touya is already there and they are awaiting your arrival now. Kyo knows he cannot do this alone."

"Then he should have killed Naizen when he had the chance." Yusuke snapped angrily. His voice so stern that Botan jumped from it.

"I agree with you, Yusuke, but unfortunately Kyo is a good person and has never killed in his entire life. This time I'm afraid it's different and we're going to have to assist him."

"Fine! Can we go already? You know I'm not big with waiting!"

"Yes yes, Yusuke." Koenma motioned to Botan and she once again opened a portal. Yusuke walked in first followed by the others.

Kyo's Home Inside

Touya sat across from Kyo and Misao. Both of them were visibly shaken by the turn of events. Misao desperately clung to the lock of Etsuko's pink hair that was sent along with the message. Tears spilled onto her already tear-stained face. Kyo just held her hand and stared at the table. He was at a loss for words. He was beating himself up inside. How could he have put her through such a mess? It was his entire fault and now he needed help to fix it. All he could do was hope that they'd be willing. He knew Genkai and Touya would be, but he doubted that the three of them would be much against Naizen. They needed more and a certain group of spirit detectives was the definite answer.

Misao sobbed softly and Kyo put his arm around her. It was the only comfort he could give for now. With luck, things would go smoothly and things would return to normal.

"If it helps, I believe they'll be willing." Touya spoke quietly, "Kurama and Kuwabara have become good friends with Etsuko. They won't let Naizen hurt her. I'm sure Yusuke will go along with it and Hiei, well, I'm very certain that Hiei will go, if he hasn't gone already."

Kyo nodded at Touya's reassuring words. Misao seemed to relax slightly. Touya was always good at getting his wife and daughter to relax with his soft words.

"This Hiei guy, he's strong, huh?" Misao gave a small smile.

"Yeah, he's very strong." Touya nodded, "He can probably wipe out more than half of Naizen's followers on his own."

"Wow that is strong." Misao looked out the window, "I hope he'll help rescue her."

"I'm sure he will, Misao. There is definitely something going on between him and Etsuko. I don't think either one realizes it, but I know Kurama sees it as well as myself."

"Good." Misao smiled again and motioned to the front yard, "We have company."

"It looks like Koenma is gracing us with his appearance." Touya stood to answer the door.

"Master Genkai, I am glad to see you again." Misao bowed respectfully as Genkai walked into the house, "Please, all of you, make yourselves at home."

"Thank you, Misao." Genkai smiled politely and took a seat at the table across from her friend, "Kyo."

"I know. This is my fault. You don't have to say it." Kyo raised his eyes to gaze at Genkai and then at the group that had accompanied her. Hiei recognized where Etsuko got her eyes from. Kyo's were the same color, but Etsuko's sparkle was definitely absent from her father's eyes.

"Shut up fool. Nobody has put the blame on you." Genkai stared at Kyo.

"How am I supposed to challenge, Naizen? I'm too old and slow now. Etsuko is as good as dead because of me."

Hiei growled angrily at Kyo's choice of words. There was no way he was letting Etsuko die because of this old guy and his lack of confidence.

"By all means, sir, we can handle Naizen on our own. You'll just need to accompany us." Kurama stepped forward sensing Hiei's growing frustration. He wanted to put his friend at ease.

"Are you sure you want to do this? What if you die?"

"Then you and Etsuko will die as well." Hiei spat, his eyes full of anger and hatred.

"You don't sound very confident in yourself."

"You are not one to talk."

"Hiei's right. Just lead us to Naizen's compound and let us take care of the hard stuff. It's been awhile since we had a good fight anyway." Yusuke cracked his knuckles then his neck, "Yeah, I'm sure we can get in and bring her back safe and sound, old man. Don't you worry about it."

"I'm going with you." Touya spoke up, "She's my best friend and I'll be damned if I'm not there to help save her."

"It seems like you have a crew organized. Botan, you will assist them." Koenma sighed, "Naizen's compound is a complex building not unlike the castle the Saint Beasts had. You should know that aside from Naizen, there are four demons that are referred to as Naizen's generals. They are a particularly strong group and I'm sure you'll run into them. One of them is a toad demon, then there is a set of wolf demons who are brothers and the last is a female ogre. Please be careful and hurry back safely. I'll have the portal drop you off about half a mile from the front gate."

"Thank you, Koenma." Genkai rose from the seat and looked over each of the boys, "Are you dimwits ready to go? Do you have everything you need?"

"I think we're all set, Genkai." Kurama answered and the rest nodded.

"Good. It's time to leave, Kyo. We'll give you a few moments to talk with Misao alone. Please be quick though."

Genkai exited the house with the others behind her. She closed her eyes as a sob escaped Misao's lips. She knew there was a chance her husband would never return home to her, but she knew he had to save Etsuko.

A few short moments later Kyo joined them in the front yard. Koenma opened the portal and wished the people walking through the best of luck. They were going to need it.


	11. On The Path

Disclaimer: I don't own them now and I never did.

Chapter Eleven: On The Path

It was quiet, dark and an unsettling breeze brushed past the group that had just stepped onto the path leading to a large stone structure belonging to Naizen Arishima. The building was huge and stood out predominantly amongst the green forest surrounding it.

Genkai was the first to step onto the path. She gave a quick glance over her shoulder at the others and they moved into position, effectively boxing Kyo in and protecting him from any possibly attack. Yusuke and Hiei took the front, Touya and Kuwabara the sides and Kurama and Botan took up the rear.

They kept their eyes open. Although it was silent now, undoubtedly it wouldn't be that way for long. It was just a tactic to keep them on edge. Of course, this group was well prepared and ready for any surprise attacks.

The silence was getting to Yusuke, who had started mumbling random obscenities just to break the monotony. He was itching to kick something, anything, to let out the anger and frustration he was feeling. No one messed with a friend of Yusuke Urameshi and got away with it.

"I think you got them all, dimwit." Genkai was slightly amused by Yusuke's foul mouth.

"Very funny, grandma." Yusuke bit back, not amused at all by her comment.

"Are you always that disrespectful?" Kyo glared at the back of Yusuke's head. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders and glanced back.

"What's it to you, old man?"

"Stop this now before it escalates." Genkai cut in, "I know the two of you very well and I don't want to listen to the arguing. Let's just focus on this mission and get Etsuko back safely."

"Feh, whatever." Yusuke shoved his hands into his pockets and continued walking.

It was too quiet for Hiei. He had a strong urge to hurry on ahead, but knew that it would be best to stay behind with the others. Etsuko would want him to help protect her father. This caused him to grumble a few times himself.

"So, Kyo, how much do you know about Naizen Arishima? What should we be prepared for?" Kurama questioned the older man, "Aside from his generals that I'm sure we'll encounter soon enough."

"I'm sure you've heard how ruthless he is." Kyo began and continued after Kurama nodded, "He doesn't care who gets hurt as long as things go his way. He'll kill everything and everyone. He really will kill her without hesitation if we can not get to him. I fear for her life."

"I assure you again. We are strong enough to save her." Yusuke bit back. He glanced at Hiei and saw nothing but clouded emotions brewing in his deadly crimson eyes. They needed to keep Kyo quiet before Hiei decided to shut him up himself.

"I trust you." Kyo bowed his head, "If my daughter trusts you and Touya trusts you then I will as well."

"It's alright, Kyo." Touya touched Kyo's shoulder gently and gave a small smile when the older man looked his way.

There was a loud roar and the crackling of wood being splintered as demons of all shapes and sizes thundered there way through the forest towards their intended targets. An evil smirk crossed Hiei's lips causing Genkai to shudder. These weak demons had no clue what they were about to get into and for a brief moment she pitied them.

"You four stick with Kyo." Genkai gave a quick command to Touya, Kuwabara, Kurama and Botan. Kurama shoved Botan closer to Kyo in order to shield her from the oncoming threat.

Hiei had unsheathed his katana and obliterated a dozen demons within a mere couple of seconds. Other demons hesitated. This was not what they had been expecting. Yusuke and Genkai took down any demons that had stopped to contemplate if they were stupid enough to challenge the pissed off demon with a katana. It didn't matter what they did, Hiei was taking down anything in his way.

Kyo stood in awe of Hiei's raw power and aggression. This display definitely set him more at ease. This one would not hold back either. He was just as ruthless as Naizen, but he was on their side.

Hiei took the lives of the few remaining demons around them. He snarled ferociously as he ran his katana straight through the very last demon's heart. With no remorse what-so-ever he withdrew the weapon and turned away to face his teammates.

"Let's go." He commanded and continued walking.

"Hiei, wait." Kurama called out with a serious tone and Hiei turned to glare at him, "Calm down, Hiei and breathe."

"We do not have time to waste, Fox."

"I'm aware of that, but it's foolish to run in without first thinking."

Hiei lowered his eyes and fell back in stride with the rest of the group. Kurama was right, he needed to calm down.

They walked on in silence, Kurama watching his friend closely. There was definite confusion raging inside Hiei. Kurama knew it wasn't going to be pretty when Hiei realized why he was acting the way he was, but he also wanted Hiei to get it out. They needed him to be clear headed going into this fight and a distracted Hiei was a bad thing.

An evil, cackling laughter rang out through the empty path. The group stopped and watched their surroundings.

"Up there!" Botan pointed to a tree off to the right where Naoko sat waiting on a low branch and Tomo stood below her at the base.

"Who are you?" Yusuke yelled out and stepped in front of his teammates.

"Welcome to your doom detective." Naoko grinned malevolently at Yusuke and at his companions. She flexed her long, sharp claws, "We expected you to pass our underlings and much to my delight you made it here. Which one of you will be my first victim?"

"She is Naoko. The only female of the four generals." Kyo said loudly, "The demon below her is Tomo, a toad demon who is a master of water."

"Kyo, Kyo, Kyo, it's been so long since I last saw you." Naoko smiled, "Your daughter is quite, how should I put it, delectable looking. I'm curious though, does her blood taste more like yours or her wrinkled old hag of a mother? No matter, I'll find out soon enough."

Naoko leapt down from the tree and landed silently next to Tomo. She gave a grin to the toad demon who bowed and motioned for her to go ahead and step forward. He would gladly allow her to go first.

"Listen lady, you do not stand a chance." Yusuke cracked his knuckle.

"I'll take you each one by one if that is fine with you." Naoko readied her sword, "How about we start with the pretty little blue-haired girl. She seems like a good enough opponent to start with."

It was Kurama's turn to growl and he shoved Botan protectively behind him.

"Kurama?" Botan said his name quietly and nervously.

"Just stay behind me." he answered and narrowed his eyes on Naoko, "You will start with me and leave her alone."

"Possessiveness! I like it! I'll save her for later then!" Naoko laughed, "Very well, red, you first!"

"Fine. Yusuke, Hiei, please keep an eye on Botan." Kurama stepped forward and removed a single red rose from his long red hair. The rose extended and in his hand he held his usual weapon of a rose whip.

Naoko swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat the second she caught the eyes of the man she was about to face. They held an intensity and seriousness in them that frightened her greatly. She pushed her fear aside and charged. One way or another she knew she had to beat him and his friends. Or else, she'd never be able to prove to Naizen just how much he meant to her.


	12. Fighting Tomo and A Fox's Feelings Confe...

Disclaimer: I don't own it….

Chapter Twelve: Fighting Tomo and A Fox's Feelings Confessed

Kurama dodged the first, weak attempt at a strike from Naoko. The female ogre whad been trying to get a feel for how he may fight against her, but he wasn't giving away anything. His face held no expression and the glint in his eyes only promised pain. She was going to have to outsmart him. Something she could tell was not going to be easy.

She started forward again, this time engaging him in a stronger attack. She unsheathed her sword in one swift stroke. Kurama, caught off guard slightly, jumped back and barely felt the sharp blade slice across his chest. He could hear a soft, startled gasp come from Botan. The pain started as a small stinging sensation. Nothing he had to really worry about right off. Botan could heal a minor wound like this quickly and then he'd be fine.

Naoko charged again, Kurama was ready for her. His rose whip catching her around the neck. A second and third vine sprouted from the vine, snaking their way down her arms and wrapping tightly around both of the female ogre's wrists. She dropped her sword to the ground and struggled to free herself from the constricting plant. It only got tighter as she fought.

"A little help, Tomo!" she called out. The frog demon stared at her, his back resting against the tree. He made no attempt to move, "Tomo, Naizen will have your head if you let me die like this!"

"Will he now?" Tomo croaked. He ran a plump green finger against his chin, "I was under the impression that he could care less about you or any of us for that matter. His care lies only in himself and what he holds captive at this moment."

"You traitor!"

"No, I'm still going to do my duty, but unlike you, I will succeed. You were a failure to begin with, Naoko. Naizen knew that. You were lucky to have stayed alive for this long."

"You shouldn't struggle so much. It'll just prolong your suffering." Kurama spoke with a calm, cold and serious tone. Naoko turned her orange eyes back to her captor. She regretted provoking this one first.

"I see. I picked the wrong one to fight with. My mistake." Naoko pulled her hands together, grasping the vines that had attached to the opposite wrists, "If you release me, I'll lead you to the girl."

"No." he pulled harder. It was only a moment of time before the air would be completely crushed from her body, "You won't live."

"He's really pissed off." Yusuke said quietly to Genkai, "I wonder what put him into that mood."

"I think I have an idea." Genkai muttered behind a smirk.

"Fine." Naoko spat. Her hands glowed orange and then red. A small sphere of demon energy formed before them, "I'll just use this to kill you."

"You can try." Kurama was unfazed by her threat. She hadn't been completely oblivious when it came to little things that occured in her temple.

The vines tightened their hold more. Wrapping themselves higher up Naoko's torso and chest. Her breathing became desperate and strained. The energy in her hands faded, forgotten and unused. Her eyes lost their determination and glazed over with unshed tears from her confirmed fear. She was going to die.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was Youko fighting and not our Kurama." Yusuke watched the frog demon. It was only a matter of moments before he engaged them in a fight.

Naoko's body slumped and the vines receded. Kurama put a shakey hand to his wounded chest and dropped to one knee. He could feel the pain more now than before.

In a flash, Tomo advanced quicker than was expected for a frog demon. His knotted wooden staff poised for a strike. The end of it began to glow a faint blue.

"No, you don't!" Kuwabara jumped in to defend Kurama, his hands clutching his spirit sword. He deflected Tomo back, "Are you alright, Kurama?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Kurama stood slowly.

"You take a break then. This little toad is mine!" Kuwabara watched Tomo.

"I'm not a toad!" Tomo grumbled. He came in to begin his assault. His long wodden staff flailing at the offender's head, "I'll make you suffer!"

"You alright there, Kurama?" Yusuke lifted his friend's arm over his shoulder delicately and helped him back to the others. Kurama was glad for the help. Things were starting to spin a bit.

"Yeah, it's nothing really." Kurama smiled as Botan joined them, "But I'll be better real soon."

"Let's get you fixed up before we continue on." She motioned for him to sit and he listened. She knelt next to him, "Alright let me see what we're dealing with."

She bit her bottom lip and blushed lightly. Her hands grazed over the fabric of his shirt, her fingers stopping to unbutton the first couple of buttons. She hesitated in unbuttoning the others.

"Hey squirt! Did you really think that would work?" Kuwabara's voice yelled out and startled Botan. She withdrew her hands from their current task. She looked up at Kurama as he laughed. Her eyes caught his.

"Sorry." He replied quietly and looked down at the ground.

"Can you finish removing your shirt so I can heal the damage?"

"Of course." He willingly complied with her request and removed his shirt.

"This wound isn't too bad." Botan smiled. She placed her palm over his chest and let her energy flow to his wound.

"Every attack he throws, Kuwabara can get through, but he can't seem to get close enough to actually attack him." Touya watched the fight, "He's just wasting our time."

"I agree. We need to end this." Hiei replied reaching for his katana.

"Let me take this one, Hiei." Touya stepped forward slightly, "Can you warn Kuwabara to duck?"

"Yes." Hiei opened a mind link with the fighting teammate and gave him the warning.

Tomo had sent another wall of water towards Kuwabara. When he had heard Hiei tell him to duck he had at first been confused, but he listened. Hiei wouldn't warn him in the middle of a battle unless it was for the best.

Touya used a move Hiei recalled him using against Kurama in the dark tournament. Hundreds of ice shards formed and with a simple gust of frigid wind from Touya's lips, the shards were sent flying threw the towering wave of water and piercing several areas of Tomo's body. His attack stopped, but Tomo was still prepared to continue. Touya charged forward, his right arm freezing over into a sword.

"Even if you manage to pass me, there are more waiting to claim your heads as prizes." Tomo dodged Touya's first swing, "You'll never make it into the compound and you'll never rescue the girl. By now she's likely being tortured by Naizen. Who knows what deviant things he's doing to her young, pure body? Ah, but I'm sure for Naizen they are very pleasurable, whether they are her breathy moans or her screams of agony."

"If he has harmed her, then I will claim his head as my prize!" Touya swung again, slicing through the torso of the frog demon. Tomo's eyes widened before his pupils dilated and all life left his body.

Everyone had heard Tomo's last taunting words. None of them liked what he had said and they each swore that Naizen would pay if in fact Etsuko was harmed.

"Are you ready, Kurama?" Genkai questioned him, "Are you healed?"

"Yes, I am." Kurama re-buttoned his shirt and slowly rose to his feet. Botan's tiny hands enclosed around his bicep, helping him to stand.

Kurama had decided then. It was now or never. He pulled Botan in for a hug. She let out a small gasp. The group around them watched, but Kurama didn't care. He only hoped Hiei would watch.

"Kurama?" Botan said quietly, nervously. Kurama had yet to release her.

"Thank you, Botan." he whispered gently.

"It should be me thanking you, Kurama. After all, you protected me from her."

Kurama chuckled and pulled back slightly to stare in Botan's eyes, but kept his arms still embracing her. This was going better than he could've hoped for. Botan's responses to him were perfect.

"There is something I've been meaning to tell you, Botan." He smiled and blushed, "Please don't freak out on me, just hear what I have to say."

"I'm listening." A blush spread across her cheeks matching Kurama's. She bit her bottom lip and waited for him to speak. Her mauve eyes never left his emerald ones and she swore she could see small flecks of gold within them as well.

"Botan, I…for the last couple of months I've been thinking about you. I wasn't sure why at first, but I know now what it is." Kurama cupped her chin with his strong hand and gave her a serious expression, "Botan, I am in love with you."

Her breathing hesitated, her heartbeat sped up. All eyes were on her waiting for her response to Kurama's confession. She froze. Her eyes widening from his confession. She was sure her cheeks were redder than before. She was taken off guard when he hugged her, but for him to say that he loved her really threw her for a loop.

"Me?"" she questioned him softly. He smiled and she pulled him in for a hug, "You are in love with me? How did I ever get so lucky? I must be dreaming. I have to be dreaming."

"You're not dreaming, Botan. I can pinch you if you'd like?" Kurama whispered.

"Maybe later." Botan pulled away, "I am honored you love me, Kurama. We can talk about this more after we get Etsuko, okay?"

"Yes." Kurama replied and turned to the team, his eyes passed by Hiei. Hiei's face was scruntched slightly in concentration, "Let's continue on. If I remember there are still two generals left waiting for us."

The group nodded and they continued on. Kurama touched Hiei's shoulder as he passed and nodded his head towards the path. The fire demon shrugged off Kurama's touch and took his place back in front protecting Kyo. Kurama smiled to himself. Something told him that his actions had gotten through to his friend.


	13. The Wolf Brothers: Arata and Reijiro

Disclaimer: I have never owned YuYu Hakusho.

Chapter Thriteen: The Wolf Brothers: Arata and Reijiro

Despite the urgency of the situation, Yusuke couldn't help but to snicker at his teammates. He had never known, never realized that Kurama was in love with Botan. The thought of it entertained him. He'd have to tease them when they returned to the temple. He was sure they would, just as soon as they rescued their friend.

Kuwabara was equally as surprised, but he was more overjoyed with the news than anything. Nothing was better than love to the big oaf and if his friends wanted to be in love, he would never stop them. He knew how wonderful it felt to be in love with someone.

Hiei tried not to let it bother him. Things like love were not something he put much thought into because, simply put, he would never love anyone. The only love he felt was the sibling love he felt for the sister he was determined to protect, even if she was unaware. But after Yukina, there was no one. He was almost sure of it. Almost. More and more often over the past couple of days he had found his mind thinking about her. About the young pink haired girl with the foul mouth and temper. Why had she been on his mind so much? He couldn't tell, but he was almost certain it wasn't love. Almost. He shook his head slightly. This was not the time to let it get to him. There were more important matters at hand. Etsuko needed to be resuced and he was sure they still had more fighting to do before they could get to her and to Naizen.

Tomo's words still played in his head. Over and over they reminded him of the possible situations that Etsuko could be placed in. These thoughts fueled the anger already growing inside him. He needed an outlet to take his agression out on before he exploded.

There was a low growl that emanated from the forests around them. The group stopped to look around at the surroundings. The growls grew louder and louder.

"It's a scare tactic." Touya replied quietly. He had fought many wolf demons in his life.

"The last of the generals are wolf demons." Kyo stated, "Be prepared, they are likely fast."

The growls had yet to cease and had only increased in volume. Botan was again pushed closer to Kyo as the group moved closer together.

"It seems Naoko and Tomo failed us, brother."

"Yes, I believe you're right, brother."

The two wolf demons stepped onto the path before them. The taller of the two put a hand on his brother's shoulder before addressing them.

"I am Arata. I am the older brother and first in command of Naizen's generals." Arata spoke clearly, his brown eyes carefully observing each of the figures before him.

"I am Reijiro. I am the younger brother and second in command of Naizen's generals." Reijiro looked to his brother, "This shouldn't be much of a problem. Yes, a few are strong, but nothing we can't deal with."

"The red-head is weakened and the young girl is no match at all." Arata added.

"The old woman and the old man are for Naizen and the tall ugly human is pathetically weak."

"The ice demon is formidable, as is the Spirit Detective."

"But the short guy is distracted. Something seems to be bothering him."

"We'll let them decide. No matter what they can't win." Arata patted his brother's shoulder and smiled.

"Will you two shut the hell up already?" Yusuke bellowed in annoyance.

"Temper, temper, detective. Such a loud mouth you have." Arata teased and smirked.

"I accept." Hiei unsheathed his katana and stepped forward. This was the outlet he was looking for.

"Not without me you don't." Yusuke stepped up next to Hiei who gave an angry growl and glared sideways at the detective, "A two on two battle is fair, Hiei. It'll make things go faster. We haven't got time to waste."

"Hn, just stay out of my way, detective." Hiei snarled.

"Did you here that, brother? They don't have time to waste. They want this fight to go fast."

Arata dodged quickly as Hiei went from where he was to in front of the wolf demon in less than a few seconds. The older wolf brother barely managed to dodge the clean swipe of the katana's blade. The demon launched a series of kicks at Hiei's midsection, all of which he was able to avoid.

Hiei's fist connected solidly with the forehead of the other brother sending him stumbling quite a few feet and fighting to regain his balance as Hiei rushed foraward, his katana raised and ready to strike. Arata performed a carefully placed backflip before leaping over Hiei's head and behind him. As Hiei turned back, Arata's knee met with his chin and he fell backwards.

"It's amusing to fight someone as distracted as you. Your heart isn't into this fight. Just where is your heart right now?" Arata chuckled at his own comments and Hiei growled. He was not amused by the wolf demon's comments.

"Shut up." he stood quickly. There was nothing worse than having an enemy taunting you and Hiei swore that this foolish wolf was enjoying his dilemma. Just what was his dilemma?

He charged the older demon again and threw punch after punch, some connecting, some missing. Either way, Hiei knew the demon was beginning to tire. He could see it in the wolf's brown eyes.

"You have such determination, runt. Where is this energy coming from? Are you desperate to rescue the girl Naizen has taken captive? She has such beautful features for a human, you know." Arata jumped back and finally withdrew his own sword, "Time to play fair, I guess."

They charged each other this time, steel clashing with steel. Sparks flew and the two demons pulled back only to surge forth once again.

She was there again. On his mind even as he fought a slightly challenging battle with Arata. Why? Why was she always there, even at times when he needed to focus on a life or death battle? What the hell was his problem?

He dodged and snarled loudly and angrily. It couldn't be. It can't be. He tried to assure himself that it wasn't true, but it was useless. With one more feral growl and a very clear opening, Hiei's katana sliced cleanly and with intense force through the upper torso of the wolf, nearly cutting him in half. His face blatently showed his anger and frustration. Damn it all...he had fallen in love!

"Arata!" Reijiro paused in his hand to hand battle with Yusuke to rush to his brother's side.

"Hey!" Yusuke shouted in protest. He had been having fun using the younger wolf demon as a punching bag. His fun was short lived a few seconds later as Hiei didn't hesitate to slay the younger brother as well, "That's no fair!"

"Yusuke, let him alone." Kurama put his hand on Yusuke's shoulder, "He's not in a very good mood and I wouldn't piss him off more than he already is."

"You have to admit, that did go quicker than expected." Touya sighed.

"I think he figured it out." Kurama said quietly to Touya and the ice demon nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too."

On the path up ahead of the group, Naizen appeared. His expression showed nothing, not even remorse for his defeated generals. It was Botan who saw him first and Kyo affirmed it. The demon on the path was the one who was holding Etsuko captive. To Kyo, Naizen looked exactly the same, but his energy felt way stronger than when he first had faced them.

Naizen eyed his soon-to-be opponents with interest. To him the upcoming battle was going to be easy. His enemies were worn out and injured. His generals had done exactly what he had wanted them to do.

Without anymore concern, Naizen turned from the group and vanished into the darkness of the path. Hiei narrowed his eyes and growled lowly. He became a quick blur soon after in his pursuit of Naizen.

"No, Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he watched his teammate chase after Naizen. It was pointless. Hiei wasn't going to listen to him.

"Stupid fool!" Kyo yelled, "We haven't any time to waste! That boy can't fight him alone!"

"He's right. We need to go and fast." Genkai nodded and started a hurried pace up the path.

"He's more affected than I assumed he would be." Kurama replied, "Let's go. Best not to waste anymore time."

He entered the compund without any trouble. The whole place was empty and quiet. Hiei snuck around quietly, leaving his energy low enough to not be detected.

He rounded the hallway, peeking into the closest room. It's dim lights and circular shape aside, Hiei noticed a solitary throne-like chair and the nearly naked, pink haired girl lying unconscious next to it. She looked unharmed from where he was, but he wouldn't be satisfied until he gave a closer examination.

He watched from a distance as the fire demon entered his throne room. With stealth he made his way undetected to the same location. He entered just as the demon knelt down and touched his prize. Now he couldn't have that. He'd have to make him pay.

Author's Note: I think this story will be done in two chapters. At least, they way I have it planned out, it should be done in two. I'm going to try to finish this sometime by the end of the month.


	14. The Final Battle

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

Chapter Fourteen: The Final Battle

She looked unharmed, untouched by Naizen. There wasn't a bruise or scratch anywhere that he could see. He gave a light, almost inaudible sigh as he reached out to touch her.

"Etsuko, wake up." his fingers barely grazed her shoulder when he was flung back forcefully.

"Leave your filthy hands off of her." Naizen knelt next to Etsuko and ran his claws across her bare arm, "You are not worthy to touch such a delicate prize."

"She is not a prize." Hiei growled, unsheathing his katana and starting forward.

"Are you that stupid? You charge at me now and I can easily snap her pretty little neck." Naizen grinned maliciously as Hiei stopped. Naizen ran his hand across the back of Etsuko's neck in a taunting gesture to just how quickly he could kill her, "Stick around. You're not the one I want to fight first. No, this little beauty has a father I have to take care of first. Then I'll gladly take you and your friends on."

"You won't get away with this." Hiei sheathed his katana.

"Is that so?" Naizen rose to his feet. The rest of his guests had arrived, "If I am to die here, which I doubt will happen, I'll just make sure to kill Kyo and his daughter first."

Naizen raised his palm at the group. A burst of hot, strong wind blasted them backwards. With lightning quick movements, Naizen snatched Kyo and dragged him back to where Etsuko was still lying.

"Take a good look at her, Kyo. My little prize, my secret treasure. I'm going to enjoy stealing away her innocence." he sneered as Kyo struggled.

"Let my daughter go, Naizen. You have me. Isn't that enough?" Kyo pleaded, but to no avail.

With a devilish laugh Naizne threw Kyo to the ground. His eyes sparkled playfully as Etsuko stirred and opened her beautiful blue eyes, eyes that filled with confusion when she her father before her, at the feet of who could only be Naizen.

"Oh, you're finally awake, my beautiful prize. Just in time to watch them die while trying to save you." Naizen smirked and addressed the others, "None of you are leaving here alive. The last life I'll take when I'm finished here will be your beautiful wife, Kyo. I'll take her after I force her to watch each of your young offspring get slaughtered."

"Let me go!" Etsuko screamed and pulled against the chains binding her. She could feel her spirit energy being supressed by the chains.

"You heard her, Naizen. Release her, you have no way to escape." Yusuke gave a warning as he stepped closer. Another blast of energy from Naizen's palm sent Yusuke stumbling back.

"Yusuke!" Etsuko Etsuko screamed and pulled harder against her chains.

"Now where was I?" Naizen turned and faced Etsuko and Kyo, "That's right."

Naizen grasped Kyo by the throat and lifted him into the air.

"Put him down!" Etsuko continued to fight against the chains.

"You've grown old and pathetic, Kyo." Naizen tightened his hold on Kyo's throat, his claws just piercing the skin, "You were foolish to let me live. You tricked me last time, Kyo. This time you won't be able to do that. I'll make sure of it."

With that said, Naizen's claws extended and pierced through the flesh of Kyo's throat. Kyo's eyes glanced over to his daughter, her expression frozen from fear, her eyes swelling with tears.

"No!" she wailed as Naizen dropped her father to the floor. She couldn't see his face, but she knew from his chest not moving that he was dead.

"Be patient, my love." He turned from her and faced the others, "I have to dispose of them before I get to you."

"You sick bastard! Release me and fight me you fucking coward!" Etsuko pulled harder and harder, but the chains refused to break.

"Your time will come, my love."

"Stop calling her that." Hiei growled while taking out his katana and clutching it tightly, "You have no right to say that."

"What's your problem, little demon?" Naizen allowed Hiei to get closer, but he was not afraid, "You have such an intense burning in your eyes. You wouldn't happen to care for the human girl?"

Hiei rushed forward, attacking Naizen with his katana. He thrust the sword forward, Naizen dodged it easily. Naizen reached for the fire demon and Hieie jumped back.

"Hiei, be careful." Yusuke gave a warning.

"Hn. Shut up, Yusuke." HIei spat.

The fight between Hiei and Naizen continued. Each of them slashing and clawing at each other, dodging often and at times being injured when they didn't didge fast enough.

Hiei went forth, once again attempting to thrust his katana into Naizen's chest. Naizen dodged and grabbed the unsuspecting fire demon.

"I'm tired of playing games, little one." he forced Hiei to drop his weapon, "You will be the second one to perish."

His claws tore through the flesh and bones of Hiei's chest. He creamed in agony and heard his own anguish echoed by Etsuko's screams. He wished he had never had to hear such pain come from her lips.

His body became limp. Naizen gave a smug look to Etsuko before tossing Hiei across the room and turning to the others.

"Two down. Who's next?" Naizen was enjoying the pure look of disbelief etched on the faces of his enemies.

Etsuko stared, horrified at Hiei's lifeless body that Naizen had carefully tossed across the room. They were gone. Her father and Hiei. She struggled against the chains again, feeling anger and hatred boiling in her veins. She pulled harder as Naizen stepped towards Genkai, pushing the others away from her as he did.

One cuff holding he right wrist snapped, the left snapping just seconds later. She undid the chain around her neck and then the one connected around her stomach. She stood, glaring at the back of Naizen's head. Her energy flared, what she had lost from her fight with Hiei a couple days before returned to her doubled.

"Your next fight is with me." She charged him and landed a hard kick to the back of his head. Naizen stumbled forward and dropped to his knees from the force.

"You have no patience girl." he rose to his feet, "No matter, I'll take you now then."

"Etsuko, please be careful!" Touya yelled out. She heard him, but made no acknowledgement. Nothing would distract her from getting her revenge.

"You took them from me." she said lowly and angrily, "You had no right."

"I'll allow you to join them then so you won't be so lonely."

"Your fight ends here!" Etsuko yelled, her spirit daggers forming.

"Let's see if Kyo's daughter is more capable of a good fight than her dead father."

"Genkai, is it possible for her to do this? Can she defeat him?" Botan asked quietly.

"I don't think so. His energy is far stronger than hers. She's gonna have to think carefully on this one." Genkai answered.

"The second she starts to falter I'm going in." Touya stated.

"I second that." Kuwabara nodded, agreeing very much with the ice demon.

"You're slow, my love." Naizen blocked another attack Etsuko threw at him and backhanded her. He was toying with her. She could tell. This pissed her off more.

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get my hands on you is castrate you for calling me your love." she rose to her feet and slipped to the side as Naizen threw a punch in her direction, then managed a one-handed back flip to dodge his kick.

"You'll have to get your hands on me first, my love."

"It looks like you're the one having problems getting a grasp, Naizen."

He growled, his beady black eyes turning a bright shade of orange. With a small "eep", Etsuko took a couple steps back. She wasn't expecting Naizen's boost in power.

He fixed his eyes on the human girl. The urge to take her innocence no longer resided in his mind. All he wanted was to taste her blood off his own claws. There was no way he was letting her escape alive.

She moved as quickly as she could when she saw his claws spring forward. She cried out in pain as her shoulder became pinned to the wall.

"I've got you now." he snarled, baring his fangs to her as he leaned forward.

"Etsuko!" Touya yelled and started forward, Kuwabara right behind him.

"Get your damn hands off of her!" he yelled.

"So many males willing to die for you. Why is that? You're nothing but a disgusting human girl." Naizen glanced back at the oncoming trouble.

"Hands off, buddy." Yusuke and Kurama were making their way forward now as well.

"You're all so weak!" Naizen sent out another blast, this one much stronger than before.

"Stop it!" Etsuko screamed. She stabbed her dagger into the clawed hand holding her to the wall. Naizen barely flinched at the pain she caused. He turned his attention back to her and roughly grabbed her face with his free hand.

"Foolish girl." he said calmly, "What do you expect to do with that pitiful weapon?"

She saw the quick blurr of black darting towards them out of the corner of her eye. Her heart leapt and Naizen glared at her.

"I'm not the one who is foolish." she cooed and gave a seductive smile.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is." Hiei spoke behind him. As Naizen turned, Hiei sliced his head clean off his shoulders. Naizen's body slumped backwards to the floor, dragging Etsuko with it. She cried out as the claws in her shoulder pushed in more and then again as Hiei lifted her up and into his arms.

She took a few moments to breathe before pulling out of Hiei's warm embrace. She knelt next to her father and rested her head on his chest.

"I'm so sorry, daddy." Tears spilled, but she could care less, "If I had been more careful, you wouldn't have had to comehere. How am I going to tell mom? How can I tell her that you're dead? This is all my fault."

"Don't blame yourself." Genkai knelt next to her, "He knew he might not make it out alive. Misao knew it as well. Whether Naizen took you or not, Kyo was going to have to confront him. Naizen took the coward's way when he had you abducted."

"I can't tell her."

"Then I will." Genkai answered and gave a small smile as Etsuko looked at her, "Why don't you head back to the temple with the boys and I'll have Koenma send Yukina there to heal you?"

"But..."

"You need your rest, Etsuko. Misao will know that."

"She's right, Etsuko." Touya knelt on the other side of her.

"Touya..." she hugged him tightly and cried harder.

"It'll be alright, sweetie. You'll see." he stroked her back and glanced up at HIei. Hiei's eyes were focused away from them. Touya nudged her slightly and made a nodding motion towwards the fire demon.

Her eyes widdened. Hiei was alive! He was standing there injured very badly, but alive. She smiled a thank you to Touya before standing. She walked over to Hiei.

"Are you alright?" she stopped before him and touched his cheek with her hand, smudging a bit of her blood across it.

The concern in her eyes made Hiei feel like he was drowning. There was so much emotion radiating in her crystal blue eyes.

"I'm fine." his eyes re-focused onto the floor.

"I'm glad." she smiled and more tears fell. His eyes re-met hers and all he could manage was a short nod, but the expression on his face let everyone know that he was truly relieved to see her safe.

Botan opened a portal allowing Genkai and Touya to go through to see Misao. Touya carrying Kyo's body in his arms.

Shortly after they entered, Etsuko looked around. The room was starting to spin and she knelt down.

"Etsuko?" Hiei knelt next to her.

"I'm alright. Just a little dizzy." she replied. She closed her eyes and took a couple deep breaths. She felt herself being lifted into Kurama's arms, "Thanks, fox."

"Just rest, Etsuko." He said softly and motioned to Botan to proceed.

"You guys go on ahead. I'll go see Koenma and bring Yukina to the temple." Botan said quietly.

"Thank you, Botan." Etsuko gave a soft sigh before slipping into a deep sleep.

"The poor thing." Botan frowned as she opened the portal, "Take good care of her until Yukina and I can get there. The rest of you should get some rest as well."

They entered and Kurama stopped briefly by Botan.

"Be careful and hurry to the temple." he kissed her cheek and smiled as her cheeks went from a faint pink to a fuschia.

"I will." she managed to answer and he nodded before stepping through the portal.

Genkai knocked gently on the door before entering. Misao met her in the hallway.

"Master Genkai, is something wrong? Did something happen?" Misao hurried forward.

"Yes, Misao. You should sit down." Genkai motioned to the chair and Misao sat, looking up as Touya entered with Kyo in his arms.

"Kyo..." his name left her lips just seconds before a sob escaped.

"He suceeded in helping to rescue Etsuko, but Naizen killed him." Genkai explained, "I'm sorry, Misao."

"He knew he wasn't coming back. He just wanted to make sure she was safe." Misao sat next to Kyo's body after Touya had set him down, "Thank you for bringing him home."

"Misao..." Touya looked down at her.

"Etsuko...how is she? Is she okay?"

"She's hurt, but she'll recover from her injuries. She stood up to Naizen for as long as she could."

"Did she kill him?"

"No, Hiei did, but Etsuko had him distracted. We almost thought that we had lost him as well. Naizen hurt him pretty bad when he was trying to save Etsuko."

"But he's alright?"

"Yeah, he'll be fine. He's a demon. He'll heal quickly."

"That's good. I'm sure Etsuko is happy that he is okay."

"I think they're both relieved."

"Thank you, both of you." MIsao bowed her head to them, "Your father shall be returning here soon, Touya. He will help me with any preparations."

"I'll stay with you anyway. To help with the children." Touya smiled softly, "Genkai, please send my love to Etsuko and tell her to get well soon."

"I will, Touya. I'm sure she'll be returning home as soon as she is better." Genkai rose and opened the communicator, "Botan, everything is set here. I'm ready to return home now."

"Right, I'm on my way, Genkai." Botan's voice replied. Genkai turned back to Misao and Touya, "He was a great man, Misao. I will miss him dearly. I'm glad Etsuko has so many of his good traits."

"Me too." Misao nodded and then waved her good-byes to Genkai as she stepped through the portal that appeared behind her.

Genkai returned to her temple. It was very quiet, but the silence did not bother her. She made her way towards her daughter's bedroom and peeked inside. Yukina gave her an encouraging smile and joined Genkia in the hall.

"She's going to be fine. Her wounds aren't serious." Yukina filled her in with the good news.

"That's good to hear. Thank you for taking care of her."

"It's no problem, Master Genkai. I was glad to help her. She is a good friend."

Once the room was silent, Hiei slipped in through the open window. Although Naizen was defeated, he wasn't taking any chances in leaving her alone. He settled in at the end of her bed and began a long night of reflecting back on his newly discovered feelings. He knew how he felt, but she hadn't given him any clue as to how she felt. What if she didn't feel the same way? He groaned and held his head in his hands. This was going to be one long and tiring night.


	15. If Only For Tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho

Author's Note: Read the note at the end...it's important! XD

Chapter Fifteen: If Only For Tonight

"She's still out?" Yusuke eyed Kurama as he entered the silent sitting room. Kurama only nodded and took a seat next to him, "What is this now? Day three?"

"Well, Yusuke, Etsuko lost a good amount of blood from that battle. I'm not surprised that she hasn't moved much." Kurama replied quietly, "Genkai kicked Hiei and myself out of her room. I think the girls are going to fix her up a bit."

"Fix her up?" Kuwabara looked between his friends.

"Yes, they were bringing her to the bathroom. I can only assume that they're going to clean her up."

"Sooo, where did Hiei run off to? He's been very scarce since we returned here." Yusuke asked quietly. Inside he was actually getting a kick out of Hiei's new anguish.

"He's on the roof. I'm sure once Etsuko's back in her room he'll come down to stay with her."

"It really hit him hard, eh? This whole love thing?" Yusuke rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe one of us should talk to him?"

"I've already tried, Yusuke. He just tells me to shut up. He's never felt like this before and he's confused. The feeling will pass, maybe after he talks to her."

"Yeah, if she ever wakes up." Kuwabara muttered, which earned him a well deserved lump on his skull from Yusuke.

"She will wake up." Yusuke glared daggers at his friend who held his hands up in defeat.

Kurama chuckled at the display. Deep down he was happy that everything had turned out for the best. They had a new friend and ally in Etusko. That bond would be hard to sever and it wasn't likely that any of them would even try to. The way he saw it, Etsuko was just the newest member of their team. Even if she chose to go back home to be with her mother, she was still part of the group.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kurama?" Botan giggled. She had been leaning down for almost a minute trying to get his attention. He snapped out of his daze and blushed. Botan straightened herself out and laughed openly at him. Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed as well. It wasn't everyday that Kurama wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"Earth to Kurama! Come in Kurama!" Yusuke laughed harder and wiped a few tears from his eyes, "You were definitely out there, Kurama!"

"Something bothering you?" Botan sat next to him and took his hand, "You know you can tell me anything."

"I was thinking about Etsuko." he answered, still giving death glares to the snickering boys next to him.

"Etsuko?"

"Yes. I was reflecting upon how close she has gotten to each of us. She even managed to bring Touya closer to us too." Kurama explained.

"Yeah, who knew we'd ever be on the same team as that guy?" Kuwabara nodded his head rapidly, "He's not a bad guy when you get to know him."

"Yes, I agree."

"So," Yusuke leaned in closer and lowered his voice, "We know he loves her and all, but what about her? Do you think she likes him?"

"I think it's safe to assume so." Botan answered and leaned against Kurama's shoulder.

"How can you tell?"

"It's in a girl's nature to notice when their friends have a crush on someone. She glanced at him often when no one was looking."

"You're saying you noticed and you never told any of us?" Yusuke feigned hurt and raised his eyebrow.

"It was never any of your business and it's not my fault that you aren't observant enough to pick up these things."

"Hey!" Yusuke protested while Kuwabara snorted.

Kurama just laughed. He had seen it. His first clue had been the night at the club. She had been dancing with Touya and her eyes had met Hiei's. It was all Kurama had needed to know that there was an attraction between the two. He was certain that things would get out into the open between the two, just as soon as they were able to talk.

It was later that evening during dinner that everyone realized that, yet again, Hiei was not leaving Etsuko's room to join them. They figured he was probably perched on her window sill still deep within his own thoughts.

Hiei, however, was sitting comfortably at the end of her bed and very much lost within his own thoughts. He hadn't left her side much and when he had to, he did his best to avoid his teammates. Only Kurama had tried to approach him and he had shrugged him off. He wasn't ready to talk to anybody about his current situation.

She shifted slightly and Hiei watched her movements. She pushed herself up onto her knees and climbed out of bed. She didn't notice that he was even in the room with her as she left. Hiei used his jagan to follow her movements and stopped when he realized that her destination was the bathroom.

She returned a few minutes later and without even glancing at Hiei. She climbed back into bed and snuggled into her pillow with a faint smile on her lips. Once she was comfortable again her breathing evened out.

He stared at her. She was so peaceful and beautiful while she slept and he couldn't pull his eyes away.

He carefully edged closer and sat by her side. It was the closest he had dared to get to her since they had returned to the temple, but he couldn't wait any longer. He needed at least a small sign of how she felt.

His fingers reached out and ever so gently he ran his knuckle along her cheek. Her skin was soft and warm and he loved it.

Etsuko opened her eyes slowly and gazed sleepily at the demon leaning over her. She searched his eyes, expecting to see his usual cold piercing glare, but finding a much softer, warmer stare instead.

Confused by the new emotions crossing Hiei's face, she sat up and pulled away from him.

"Hiei?" he voice remained calm, "Why are you in my room?"

"Hn." He couldn't do it. He still wasn't ready to confront it. He stood quickly and started for the door. He needed to get out of there and fast. Her hands grasped his wrist and forced him to stop. He growled softly.

"Please, Hiei, I don't want to be alone." her voice was timid and he swallowed hard. He silently cursed himself again for being weak.

"There is nothing to worry about now. No one is going to come and harm you." he replied, pulling his hand away from her grasp. He turned to walk away. He needed to escape.

"Hiei!" she cried his name and he froze. He could feel her take a few steps towards him. He turned slowly to face her again.

His lips were met by hers and she used what strength she had left to pull him towards her. His eyes widened at the sudden contact. It felt right to him and he wanted to return the feelings she was conveying to him through such a simple gesture. A gesture that proved she felt the same as he did. He closed his eyes and gave in. He allowed himself to be engulfed by the raw emotion and passion she was sharing with him.

She slid her hands up his back and up to gently press against his cheeks that had grown very warm. She was surprised, and pleased, that he had responded in such a positive manner. She half expected him to shove her away and call her a stupid girl.

His tongue flicked lightly over her bottom lip, silently pleading for her to open more so he could deepen the intimate kiss. She parted her lips willingly and his tongue darted in, seeking her own.

She heard his soft growl a second before he lifted her and carried her back to the bed. He laid her down, not removing his lips from hers and sliding to the side of her, his arms wrapped tightly around her, keeping her close, refusing to let go.

She reached hesitantly for his shirt and tugged at it. She wanted him, even if it was only for one night. She needed to be with him. Hiei broke the kiss by pulling back and staring down at her. Her eyes were half opened, but he could clearly see the lust contained in their depths. He couldn't break his gaze away.

"Etsuko..." he whispered her name huskily and she blushed.

"Please, Hiei? I might never see you again." she pleaded softly and brushed her finger tips across his forehead.

"Why is that?" he pulled back a bit more.

"I'm returning home tomorrow to be with my mother and family. I need to see her and protect them."

He could only manage a short nod. He couldn't stop her from returning to her family, no matter how badly he wished he could. He watched as her gaze shifted out the window, a troubled expression crossing her face as she stared up at the bright moon and starry sky.

"Etsuko, what is it?" he followed her gaze out the window as well.

"I'm asking for too much, aren't I?" she said sadly, her eyes still not meeting his, "I understand if you do not want me, Hiei. You don't have to. Just having you here right now, like this, is enough."

His fingers brushed over the small amount of uncovered flesh at her stomach. Her focus finally settled back on him.

"Who said I didn't want you?"

"But..." he eyes went wide.

He silenced her with a quick kiss and then nuzzled his head under her chin. He had things to say, he just couldn't while looking at her. Not yet anyway.

"I can give you tonight." he replied calmly, "But taking you as my mate isn't the right thing to do. Our lives are much too complicated for that."

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say, Hiei." she teased and smiled playfully. Hiei sat up and glared at her, but his eyes were far from cold.

"Hn." he looked away. Here he was trying to be more open and honest with her and all she could do was tease him.

"Aww! Don't be like that, Hiei!" she pushed herself up and knelt next to him. She couldn't help but to giggle at his playful stubbornness. It was cute, but she'd never tell him that.

Without warning, he lifted her into his strong arms, carrying her bridal style and looked out the window. With a quick leap he descended to the ground below and broke into a run. She rested her head against his shoulder and watched as the scenery blurred past her.

"I wanted to get out of the temple." he gave a quick explaination. As he slowed down, Etsuko realized where he had brought her. The lone tree stood out dominantly under the moonlight.

"Oh no, you didn't bring me here to fight again, did you?" Etsuko questioned through a fit of giggles. Hiei dropped her from his arms and watched her land solidly on the ground below, "Oww!"

"Serves you right." Hiei pushed her back against the ground and captured her lips in a heated kiss.

There was no denying it any longer. Etsuko knew better now. She loved Hiei, and she would continue to do so even if he didn't want her to. Though his current actions spurred her to believe that he, in at least some way, returned her feelings.

He pulled back slowly to stare at her. Her eyes drifted open slowly.

"Hm?" was all she could manage to get out. She was still in a daze over how wonderful that last kiss was.

"Are you sure about this?" he wanted to make sure she was very certain about her choice before they continued. There was no going back.

"I want this with you, Hiei. Nothing will make me change my mind." she placed her hand against the back of his neck and drew him in for another kiss.

* * *

Yusuke wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at his teammates. They had all just witnessed Hiei heading into the forest with Etsuko in his arms. Botan and Yukina had erupted into giggles while the others had looked amongst each other.

"Should we follow?" Yusuke smirked, glancing back in the direction Hiei had vanished in.

"That would be very unwise, Yusuke. Hiei would kill you quickly." Kurama shook his head. He was still amused by the giggles coming from the girls.

"I could take him."

"Yusuke, he wants to be alone with her. Just let them be." Botan sighed happily.

"Besides," Kurama blushed slightly, "You wouldn't want to interrupt them in this particular situation."

"Huh?" Yusuke pondered Kurama's words and then blushed hard, "Oh!"

This only made Botan and Yukina giggle more. Genkai hi her smile behind her hand and Kurama and Kuwabara chuckled at Yusuke's expression. Yusuke shook it off and sat back down.

"Who's up for a game of cards?" he laughed and the others were glad to join in.

* * *

The Morning After

She tried to roll left first, then right, but no matter how hard she tried, her body wasn't moving. There was a soft chuckle above her and she scowled.

"It's not funny!" she protested, "You're too warm!"

He released her and watched as she rose from the bed. She grabbed a clean towel and her hair brush.

"Going somewhere?"

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower before the others wake up." Etsuko stretched, "You should get some more sleep. You must be tired from staying up the past couple of nights."

"I'm fine." he replied, though he was quite comfortable where he was lying, "Don't be too long."

"I'm going swimming when I'm done." she frowned a bit, but pushed the thoughts away and continued on out the door.

The frown that had crossed her face didn't go unnoticed by Hiei and he grumbled to himself as he sat up. He would join her that morning while she swam. He'd get the others to go as well.

Kurama was the easiest to wake up. It took only a few pokes through the mind link to stir the fox from his peaceful slumber. The girls were just as easy and Genkai had already been awake for a good hour.

Yusuke and Kuwabara go it the worst. After either refused to budge, Botan and Yukina were more than happy to dump ice cold water on them.

"What's this about?" Yusuke whined, "I was having such a nice dream!"

"Shut up and get dressed." Hiei snapped before leaving the room.

"What? Did I miss something?" Yusuke looked to the others, "I thought he'd be in a better mood today."

"Etsuko is going home today, Yusuke." Kurama said quietly, "Get some shorts on and come join us out at the pond. I think Hiei wants us to spend time with her this morning before she leaves."

Hiei watched her from a nearby tree. The only person that had joined her so far was his own sister. Yukina sat quietly on the rock while etsuko swam around. They made small talk about various things, including Kuwabara's obvious crush on Yukina.

"He's a great guy." Etsuko nodded firmly, "If you need an ear he'll gladly give it!"

Yukina giggled with the sudden image of Kuwabara handing her one of his ears, and Etsuko gave the koorime a look of confusion.

"I'm sorry." Yukina said softly, her cheeks tinted pink, "It was just that, Kazuma handing me one of his ears just seemed really funny at the moment."

Etsuko giggled as well and climbed onto the rock next to Yukina. She hadn't gotten to spend much time alone with Hiei's sister and she was starting to regret it.

"So, do you like him?" Etsuko tilted her head to the side and watched Yukina's cheeks go from pink to red, "Is that a yes?"

"He's very sweet."

"That's true."

"He's understanding and caring."

"Those are true too." Etsuko smiled at the sparkle in Yukina's eyes, "Ah, I know that look. You're already in love with him, aren't you?"

Hiei nearly fell out of the tree as Yukina nodded and confirmed her feelings. Etsuko snorted and looked up at him.

"Huh?" Yukina looked up too.

"Why don't you just come down and join us shorty?" she called up. He turned his head and ignored her, "Suit yourself!"

"Good morning, ladies." Kurama's smooth voice called from behind them.

Etsuko turned to see everyone standing there. She smiled at them and fought back the tears swelling in her eyes. She turned away quickly and jumped into the water.

"Come on in! The water is perfect!" she called out and laughed as Kuwabara shoved Yusuke in head first. He was about to protest when Etsuko jumped onto his back, "You're stronger than the fox, right?"

"Stronger than Kurama? Hell yes!" he boasted proudly and arrogantly, much like she knew he would.

"Do you think we can beat him and his girlfriend in a game of chicken?"

"Oh yes, definitely!" Yusuke pointed his finger at Kurama, "Let's go plant boy! Me and Etsuko versus you and Botan! Let's go!"

"Unless the two of you are...dare I say...chicken?" Etsuko taunted and stuck her tongue out at Botan. Using her own strength, she settled herself onto Yusuke's shoulders.

"You're on!" Botan yelled and started shoving Kurama into the water. Everyone laughed at the couple and Kurama blushed.

"I'm afraid, Miss Etsuko, that you're going to regret this." Kurama cast his emerald eyes on Etsuko and she stuck her tongue out at him as well.

"Prove it, fox." she retorted and waited as Botan settled onto Kurama's shoulders. They had a huge height advantage over them, but Etsuko wasn't worried, "You have to know by now, Botan, I'm not one to hold back."

"Then I won't hold back either!" Botan answered, "We're going to win!"

Etsuko smirked and whispered something to Yusuke before she righted herself and the match began.

Botan reached for Etsuko's arms and was stopped as Etsuko grabbed her wrists. From below, Yusuke avoided Kurama's hands, grabbed Botan's feet and gave a strong shove upwards as Etsuko pushed out. Botan fell backwards into the pond as Yusuke and Etsuko raised their arms in victory, a victory that was short lived when Kurama shoved them both over.

They played around for most of the morning, but the time for her to leave was drawing closer and closer, and the more she thought about it, the sadder she felt. The emotions were easily picked up on by her friends, but they continued to smile for her and give her strength. After all, they could still keep in touch with each other in one way or another.

Lunch was wonderful and Etsuko sat next to her mother. She had forgiven Genkai for all the secrets that had been kept from her. She had no problems having two mothers to love and she was sure both of her mothers didn't mind sharing a daughter either.

Somewhere during lunch, Yusuke initiated a food fight by chucking a spoon full of peas across the table, pelting both Kuwabara and Botan. Both retaliated immediately and more then just peas flew through the air. Etsuko ducked behind Genkai to avoid a clump of something she didn't recognize.

She laughed as best as she could, but deep down she hurt. If things had gone better against Naizen, and her father had lived, she would gladly spend more time with them. But Fate handed her something different and she was prepared to return home and protect those in her family that needed it.

Once lunch was over and the others departed to clean themselves up, Etsuko silently retreated to her room on her own to pack.

She laid her items across her bed. She hadn't brought much to begin with. Clothing, note pads, a few videos Genkai had given her to study. Everything would fit easily into the two bags she had brought with her.

The last items she hesitated to pack and instead she settled on her bed and thumbed through the many intricate drawings she had done. She had secretly caught several moments from her stay at the temple in her sketch pad. Some during practice battles when she was supposed to be concentrating on one thing and instead drawing something completely different. She had caught everyone in the temple at least once, a few times for a certain fire demon. Etsuko blushed as she eyed the half-naked drawing of Hiei she had done, memories of the night before flooding her mind. She'd never regret the intimacy they had gotten to share in just that one night. She would always have a special place in her heart for him and she liked to believe that his heart had a place for her as well.

"Etsuko?" Genkai knocked softly and peered into her daughter's room, "The cab is waiting. It's time for you to go."

Etsuko shut her sketch pad with a soft sigh then tucked it away in her bag. This was it. The moment to say goodbye to her new friends.

"Alright. I'm coming." she said quietly, placing her backpack over her shoulders and lifting the second bag, "Best not to keep the driver waiting too long."

The group was waiting for her in the front hallway, all except for Hiei. Etsuko began to wonder where he was until Botan clutched her shoulders, sobbed and drew her in for a tight hug.

"Etsuko, I hope things go well for you." Botan said between her tears and sobs.

"Thank you, Botan." her eyes were beginning to swell with tears of her own, "I hope that everything goes well with you too, especially between you and Kurama."

Botan pulled back and Etsuko embraced Yukina next. The poor girl was trying hard to fight back her tears, but failed, and several tiny gems hit the floor. Etsuko silently wondered if Hiei's tears would do the same, not that Hiei would ever cry.

"I wish we could have talked more." Yukina replied sadly.

"Me too, Yukina." Etsuko pulled back and Yukina handed her a gem, "For me?"

"Yes, please take it."

"It's so beautiful! Thank you!" Etsuko smiled and then reached into a pocket of her backpack. From there she pulled out the purple ribbon that she used often to tie back her hair. She held it out to Yukina, "I know it's not much, but I want you to have it."

"Thank you very much, Etsuko." Yukina accepted the ribbon.

Etsuko stepped before Yusuke next and she laughed before pulling him into a hug.

"The thing I'll miss most about you, Yusuke, is your big mouth." Etsuko frowned as she pulled back, "You're a wonderful person, Yusuke. Thank you for coming to help rescue me. It really meant a lot to me that you came."

"I'd do it again if I had to." Yusuke gave a sweet smile, "I'd do it in a heartbeat."

"Thank you."

"You take good care of yourself and your family."

"I will," she nodded and faced Kuwabara. Tears fell from her eyes as she tried to find the right words to say, "I can't even express to you, Kuwabara, how much you mean to me. Through my whole time here you provided me an outlet when I needed to talk and have someone there to listen. You helped me so much through all of this and you as well put your life on the line to save me. You are one of my truest friends, Kazuma. I want you to know that."

He pulled her in and hugged her tightly, his own eyes filled with tears.

"You can call me whenever you need to, Etsuko. Just because we won't see each other, that doesn't mean we can't keep in touch."

"I will call you. I promise."

She pulled away and turned to face Kurama. She hugged him quickly.

"Etsuko..."

"Take care of her." Etsuko interrupted him, "She needs that."

"I will." he nodded and smiled.

"And Him too. Although he'll deny that he needs it, I know he does."

"I promise to do my best." Kurama replied, "You take care of yourself."

"You too, fox." She smirked before stepping next to her mother and facing the whole group, "Thank you. All of you. It is because of you that I am still here. I am very grateful to have made friends with all of you."

"He's waiting for you outside." Genkai nudged her gently, "I expect a phone call from you when you get home. I will see you in a few days."

"Yes, of course, mom." Etsuko nodded and then bowed to her friends, "Well, this is it. Goodbye everyone."

He was waiting on the front steps when she came out. Their eyes didn't meet and he took the bag from her hands. She didn't protest.

He had a million things he wanted to tell her, none of which would come out. He cursed at himself for not being able to open up to her. He just couldn't find the emotional strength.

"It's going to be hard to return home knowing he's not going to be there." Etsuko said sadly, breaking the silence between them.

"You have your mother and siblings there. That's the reason you're returning, isn't it?"

"Yes, because they need me." Etsuko replied, keeping her eyes forward, "Because they need someone strong to protect them and I'm all they have left."

"I guess you have a point."

They walked the rest of the stairs in silence. Neither of them wanted to leave the other, but each of them understood. They couldn't be together. They had their own difficult lives to contend with and it would be wrong to ask that one of them give up their life to be with the other.

They stopped at the bottom of the temple's steps. A taxi driver waited patiently for Etsuko to climb in.

"I guess this is it." she said softly and faced him, "Thank you for everything, Hiei."

"Hn." he looked away blushing. She giggled, her hand coming up to brush against his cheek. He closed his eyes and pressed his hand to hers, wanting to hold onto the moment for as long as he could. She leaned up and kissed his lips softly before withdrawing and started for the taxi. He opened his eyes to watch her, to memorize everything about her that he could.

She turned to look back one last time, her beautiful blue eyes full of tears. Her sadness spilled from her eyes even through the sweetest smile she could muster. Hiei could feel his heart ache while watching her.

She climbed into the waiting taxi and waved to him. This was it. He knew as the car drove off that it was likely he'd never see her again. He waved back to her and just watched as the car disappeared on the horizon.

"I love you, Etsuko. Kami, help me, but I do." he whispered to the wind and turned back to the stairs.

He rejoined his teammates, his sister and Genkai back at the top. He scowled at the sympathetic looks they were giving him. He didn't need their pity.

"Good news, Hiei!" Yusuke chuckled, "I have an outlet for your aggression! Koenma has a new mission for us! Are you up to hunting some low level demons?"

Yusuke got his answer the second the evil glint surfaced in Hiei's crimson eyes followed by his usual sadistic smirk. Yeah, he was up for it!

End

A/N: And that's it! Um...I guess it's not...heh. XD That is the end to The Daughter...however, there is going to be a sequel to this. I'm hoping to have the first couple chapters written soon and I'll post it as soon as I can! Hopefully all of you will stick around to read the sequel! Sheesh...I hope this chapter was long enough for you...it was well over 20 pages written in a notebook. I had fun writing it though and it was difficult. I think Hiei is a bit ooc, but I guess he had to be. Just leave a review and tell me if you liked it!


End file.
